The Dark World Completely Revised
by EL Grand Loco 82
Summary: Isaac and Isabelle the rulers of the Dark World kidnap London's children to harness their nightmares into an army to conquer Earth, among them are Wendy and the boys. Peter Pan is missing in action and is the only one who can stop them.
1. Kidnapped Children

The Dark World (completely revised)

Redoing my story the dark world which was originally a sequel to the lost warrior, this one is its own version. And the characters are children in this version. Yet another story based on the 03 movie, sue me, it's my favorite version. Reviews more than welcome.

I do not own Peter Pan or any related characters.

Isaac walked into his throne room. Next to him was his twin sister Isabel, the two were the rulers of the barren and otherwise wasted land known as the dark world. Unlike Neverland which had been the world of children fantasy, a place where their wildest dreams could come true. The Dark World was its exact opposite, a world which harnessed the nightmares of children. All the monsters that would haunt children in their dreams resided here.

Isaac and Isabel ruled over the world with an iron fist and like Peter Pan they were also eternal children. Who better to rule over the nightmares of children then the cruelest pair of children of them all, next to them even Peter Pan looked liked a saint. They had no sense of right or wrong and everything was all about power and greed. There was no reasoning with either one of them.

Now Isaac along with his sister and there loyal minions, many of them pulled out of the darkest fantasies children and adults could create had a new plan. Isaac wanted a new kingdom and what better new kingdom was there then planet Earth. A whole world to conquer and subjects he could rule over with an iron fist. But he knew that grownups would oppose him, so he had to wipe them all out. In his kingdom growing up would a death sentence for any of his subjects.

Isaac still needed to increase his forces and with the help of his sorcerer who on the outside looked liked a little boy no more than ten years old he had found a way. He would bring Earth's children here to his world and would harness their worst fears and dreams. With that he would build an unstoppable army, Isaac also had another experiment him and his sorcerer were working on.

"He is completely obedient my lord any command you give he will follow without question"

Isaac grinned as he looked at the boy in front of him. The boy that they had captured and now brainwashed by forcing to relive his greatest nightmare over and over again, now he stood there almost like a statue. He had been dressed completely in a sleeveless black shirt and black trousers and was fitted with a mask to cover up his face.

"Let's see" Isaac said bringing out another little boy, one that Isaac just happened to have kidnapped.

"Kill him" Isaac ordered to his mindless solider, pointing down to the bound and terrified boy. The brainwashed boy immediately responded, pulling out his sword and slowly raising it over the head of the scared boy crouched in front of him.

"Please" cried the boy with tears coming down from his eyes and a look of complete terror on his face. "I just want to go home, please don't kill me"

Those would be the last words the boy ever spoke as a moment later the sword came down. Isaac watched the whole thing more than pleased. He then turned to his brainwashed minion with an evil grin and started mocking him

"Was that painful for you, taking the life of one of your own?"

The minion stood there his eyes showing no expression. Isaac just smiled then turned to his sorcerer, "good job, keep making me pleased and I won't have to take your head off."

Just then Isaac's twin sister entered the room. Isabelle was a very beautiful looking girl on the outside but she had a heart of ice on the inside. For Isabelle a boy was nothing more than a play toy, something for her to have fun with. She wanted nothing more to have fun with all the boys of Earth, to make them her loyal servants. And right now she was more than willing to start with Isaac's brainwashed boy.

"If you're done with him Isaac, I would like to play with him now" Isabel said rather childishly

Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed, he hated it when his sister interrupted him. And especially when she interrupted him for her annoying girl interest, but she supported him so he couldn't complain.

"Very well Isabelle, you may have him for now" Isaac said with an annoyed sigh and even more annoyed expression "But please bring him back to me in one piece"

"Don't worry I won't hurt this one" Isabelle said with her own devilishly grin. She then walked off with her new prize leaving Isaac and his sorcerer to themselves. Isaac turned to him with his devilish grin, "bring me the first batch tonight" Isaac ordered

In a modest size house in Victorian Edwardian London near Kensington Gardens a group of boys were surrounded by a single girl. She was a girl who they once use to refer to as mother, but she was now just Wendy their older sister. She would tell those stories every night, stories about Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty and of course about Neverland and the eternal child Peter Pan.

"And so all children grow up, except one" Wendy said with a smile. Though she often end the story with a smile Wendy was often sad that Peter had chosen not to grow up. She so wanted for Peter to be the one that she got to live happily ever after

"I wonder what Peter is up to right now?" Tootles asked

"Probably having himself another adventure" Nibs said with a laugh

All the boys then picked up their swords and started role playing. One half was the pirates and other half themselves, they were pretending that they were fighting aboard Hook's ship. Wendy sat at the window and looked at the stars, she had chosen to grow up and she did not regret her decision. And of course while she was happy that was able to give the lost boys a home and a family, she couldn't help but be a little sad every time she looked at them for they were all reminders of Peter. It had only been 2 months since Peter had bought them all back home and she hadn't changed that much. She had now spent her time doing instruction with Aunt Millicent. And she would often wait by the window just in case Peter ever did come back. Peter had promised to come back, but he had yet to, or Wendy had yet seen him. Wendy as well as everyone else had hoped that Peter had not forgotten about them.

Just then Mary Darling walked into the room. "All right everyone it is time for bed" Mary said with her sweet smile

All the boys stopped playing and did what their mother told them. All getting into their beds in the nursery, except for Wendy who was no longer in the nursery, she now had her own room. Wendy went to her room where Mary tucked her into bed.

"Mother I am not a little girl" Wendy said with a playful smile

"You are never too old to be tucked in by your mother" Mary said with her own sweet smile

Wendy smiled and rolled her eyes, no matter how old she got her parents would never change. She would always be a little girl in their eyes. "Good night mother" Wendy said with a smile then she drifted to sleep. She chose to dream about both Peter Pan and Neverland, the happier moments where Peter and Wendy were dancing in the sky with not a worry in the world.

In the empty streets of London a large portal opened and several ogre's came out all of them not to small nor to big but all being something that would scare a child beyond belief. They all carried crystals which would trap any child that they came across. They all snuck into the various houses and took any and all children that they found. They knew where to go since they could all sniff children that were around them. One took a group of street boys who they found huddled around a fire.

All the boys were asleep in the nursery when the window slowly burst open and two ogres came inside, though the boys all remind fast asleep. One held up his crystal and all the boys were sucked inside, not a single one aware of what was happening.

Wendy was fast asleep when the other ogre came into her room. Wendy heard the noise of someone walking along the floor and she slowly opened to see a shadowy figure staring down at her. She immediately thought that it was Peter and a dreamy smile appeared on his face. She thought that Peter was finally keeping his promise to come back and visit her. She had hoped that maybe if Peter came back Wendy could perhaps convince him to stay. She already saw how Peter reacted when she gave him her hidden kiss on the Jolly Roger. But once her eyes focused and she got a look at what was steering at her she opened her mouth to scream. But before she could even get the scream out she had been sucked into the crystal.

The Ogre's all met up on the street and the portal opened once again. One by one they jumped back inside the portal heading back to the dark world.

To Be Continued


	2. Welcome to the Dark World

A bright flash light was the last thing Wendy had seen and then everything had gone completely black. When Wendy finally regained consciousness again she found her brothers John and Michael looking over her.

"Where am I?" Wendy asked

"We don't know" Michael said "But there are many other children here"

Wendy looked at her two brothers and saw that they had chains on their arms and legs; she then looked at herself to see the same thing. "Who could have done this to us?" Wendy wondered to herself if Peter might be behind this. He was not the most gallant boy and he did not take a liking to everyone deciding to leave. Then again Peter did rescue them all from Hook and did take everyone home afterwards, this couldn't be him.

Wendy suspensions about Peter were soon laid to rest when she started to see all the other children around her. All of who were chained up and being forced to work against their will by what seemed like Ogres. Some Ogres carried whips and other carried swords and axes; they all kept the children in line. One finally approached the three Darling children and drew his sword to threaten them. He didn't speak but he did indicate where he wanted them to go.

Wendy thought that the best thing to do was what she and her brothers were being told to do. They were soon bought where all the lost boys were being forced to work. Even Slightly had joined them by this time after he had been abducted from his room in Millicent's home. And joining Slightly was a girl by the name of Sarah, who's mother was a friend of Millicent's and who Slightly himself had grown quite fond of.

"Oh Slightly what's going to happen us" Sara asked almost starting to cry

"Don't worry we will be fine, I promise" Slightly replied himself trying to keep his composure as he dug in the mine that all the children had been bought to

Tootles tapped Slightly on the shoulder, "Wendy is awake" he told them.

The three children were handed mining tools and then were directed to start digging. The ogre's couldn't speak but all they had to do was point and it very clear what they had to. All of three children did what they told, all with nervous expressions on their faces. Wendy was still trying to figure out where they were and why they were here. She knew she was not in Neverland and from what she can tell herself and all these children were abducted in the middle of night. She also worried about all the parents back home, including her own who would once again think she had ran away. Not to mention that many other parents would believe that their children had ran away.

"We have to get back home" Wendy told all the others

"But how?" said John "We don't even know where we are" John then turned to the other boys thinking that with all their time spent among magic and fairies they might at least know something.

The boys all looked at each other when they saw that John along with Wendy and Michael were all glaring at them.

"Why are they looking at us?" Curly asked Tootles as they were digging in the ground

"Perhaps they think we know where we are" Tootles suggested. Tootles himself had no idea where they were or way they were here, he was just as lost as everybody else

"Does anyone know where we are?" Tootles asked loudly, though despite his question everyone just kept on working or at least tried to make themselves look like they were working.

Just then Slightly had a thought, an old memory from his time in Neverland. He had remembered hearing about a world that was Neverland's opposite a world that was only known as the Dark World. It was the world of children nightmare's just as Neverland was the world of children's dream. He believed that Peter had once told him about The Dark World. But little did Slightly remember that this was not his nor Peter's first encounter with The Dark World.

"I think I know where we are" Slightly said

"Have you been here before?" Sarah asked him, the girl he had become fond of had been working right beside him and had no intention of leaving his side.

"Peter told about this place, this is the Dark World" Slightly said

"So Peter has been here?" Nibs asked him longing for answers for what was really going on

"I don't know" Slightly replied "I don't think so, but I do know that he warned me about it. The Dark World is the realm of children's nightmares. Where all there worse dreams and fears literally come to life."

Since all the children had to keep busy and were all working in a line, similar to a chain gang, they passed on Slightly's info one after the other. After Slightly told Nibs, he told Tootles, who told Curly, who told Twin 1 and 2. And then it was finally passed on to Michael then John and lastly Wendy.

"The realm of children's nightmare's" Wendy thought to herself. And she certainly was living a nightmare, chained up, being forced to work and being torn away from her parents. She only had one comfort, that maybe because The Dark World was connected to Neverland that maybe Peter would come to their aide. If he even knew what was going on.

Isaac and his sorcerer walked around and observed the children working hard in the mine. Isaac plan had been going perfectly; with all these children being forced to work like animals they would be tired in no time. Once they had fallen asleep the power of the dark world will make them dream their worst dreams, dreams Isaac would harness. Isaac couldn't help but grin to himself, just then his musings were interrupted by the nagging voice of his sister.

"I'm sure all will want to fear and worship you with those stupid glasses on your face" Isabelle said with her mocking smile

"You know I wear these to cover up my imperfection" Isaac turned back to his sister angrily

"Yes can't have anyone thinking that the great Isaac isn't the god he claims to be" Isabelle mocked back

"I swear Isabelle, if you were not my sister I would kill you" Isaac said with a look of pure anger on his face

"Kill me? I am the only family you have." Isabelle said "And besides it wasn't like you were born with imperfections."

"Yes well the one responsible is already paying dearly" Isaac said with a smile, "there is no one to stand in my way. "

Just then one of the ogres's appeared and started to growl to Isaac and Isabelle. It was the only form of speech that they had, same as the tinkle of bells was the language of the fairies. Luckily the two twins were able to understand the Ogre language and listened as the Ogre spoke to them.

"Children from Neverland, here" The Ogre said

"Neverland" Isaac screamed angrily

Isaac was sure that he would be having no more trouble from Neverland. It was because of Neverland that Isaac was imperfect, having a scar over his eye. He wore his glasses to hide the fact that the scar was there, for Isaac it was important that as the ruler of the Dark World that he show no weakness, or that he had any weakness. And Isaac had once believed that he had no weaknesses until one boy came along. That flying little bastard dressed in leaves, the one who got in his way when he had tried to take over Neverland. Tried to take its power of happy dreams and thoughts and turn it into a world of nightmares.

"Peter Pan" Isaac said to himself angrily. But Isaac then reminded himself that he already taken care of Peter Pan. So who could these other children possibly be? Indians maybe, lead by that lovely yet spunky Princess Tigerlily, or perhaps the ogre had made a mistake in saying children. Perhaps he just meant child for as far as Isaac knew Peter Pan only had one companion. A skinny boy that called himself Slightly, Slightly didn't look like much on the outside, but he knew how to handle a sword. Peter had taught his friend very well, enough so Isaac former sorcerer was seriously wounded by Slightly sword. Of course Isaac finished the job himself, for no one dares to fail him.

"Slightly must be here" Isaac said to himself "it would make sense why he was not with Peter. Slightly must have returned to Earth to grow up and now he had been taken by the ogre's

"Everything is truly going perfectly" Isaac thought to himself "And what's more fitting then for Slightly to suffer the same fate his leader."

All the children kept on working in their line. Wendy kept on thinking of a way to escape, even she could free herself and her brothers from there chains, she still had no idea how to get away from where they were. Not to mention she had no idea what dangers waited throughout the dark world.

Just then the ground started shaking and Wendy looked up to see what looked like two huge trolls walking around with the scariest pair of dogs she had ever seen. The dogs were red and they had sharp teeth and huge noises. They gave out the most terrifying growls and it looked like they were sniffing around. Wendy tried to keep to herself, but just then she could feel someone breathing on her, she slowly turned around to see the dog right in front of her. She was so terrified that she couldn't even let out a scream as were all the other children. Just then Isaac and Isabelle came out from behind the trolls.

"All these children are from Neverland?" Isaac asked, his hell hounds having smelled more of Neverland's scent then Isaac had planned on

"Or all you children have been to Neverland" Isaac then corrected himself with a smile

"So what if we have" Nibs said angrily

Isaac just smiled at him, and then he looked amongst the group and saw the face he was looking for.

"Slightly, it has been quite a long time" Isaac said approaching the former lost boy

"Do I know you sir" Slightly asked nervously

"Oh that's right, that Neverland, always messing around with your mind" Isaac said "Well yes we have met before; I also met your friend, what was his name, Peter Pan?

Slightly gave Isaac a look of complete terror. A look that made Isaac only smile, he then turned to his to trolls. "Take all these children to the dungeon" Isaac ordered

A moment later Wendy along with all the other boys were sitting in a cell, the only one missing from the group was Slightly. Wendy with her chained up arms comforted Michael as best she could.

"It is all right" Wendy told them "we will be all right" though the look on pure fear on Wendy's face showed that she wasn't so sure her words were true.

"I wish Peter were here" Twin one said

"He always knew what to do" Twine two said

"I just want to go home" Tootles said completely shaking

"I want to see mother again" Michael said crying in Wendy arms

"You are never going to see your mother again" Isaac said approaching the cage

"Well not alive anyway" Isabelle added "but I'm sure we'll be more than happy to give you her head" she said with a wicked smile

"No one is going to hurt our mother!" Wendy said angrily "And you will not get away with this"

"Oh and who is going to stop me" Isaac said with a smile

"Peter Pan will" John said standing and looking proud

Isaac smiled and then snapped his fingers and out of the shadows came Isaac's dressed in black assassin. He stood beside Isaac and Isabelle completely motionless

"My mindless minion" Isaac said with a grin "could you please remove your mask"

And then in an instant the minion removed the mask that was covering his face. All the boys mouths dropped and Wendy looked completely horrified as Isaac brainwashed solider was revealed to be Peter Pan.

To be continued


	3. Mindless Solider

"Bow down to me" Isaac commanded

Peter did as he was told without even hesitating and bowed down before Isaac. Everyone looked at Peter in complete shock. Peter, their Peter the boy who liked to roam free and have adventures reduced to nothing but a mindless slave. What in the world could Isaac have done to him?

"As you see" Isaac said grinning "no one is coming to help you"

"What did you do to him?" Wendy asked angrily her eyes glaring daggers at Isaac and Isabelle. She then looked down Peter who was still bowed on the floor.

"Peter, Peter!" she screamed desperately

"He can't hear you sweetheart or see you for that matter" Isabelle said smiling

"Indeed" Isaac added "He may look like he's awake on the outside. But on the inside he's trapped in his own worst nightmare. He can only respond to the voice of myself and my sister."

Isaac then looked down at Peter, "arise" Isaac ordered him. Peter got back up and was once again standing side by side next to Isaac and Isabelle.

"Are we to suffer the same fate?" Wendy asked

"Only Pan's little companion Slightly" Isaac said matter of factly "and so there is no further doubt of my hold over Pan, he will be the one guarding you" Isaac then turned to Peter "If they make a move, and I mean any kind of a move, kill them." With that Isaac left with Isabelle following, she turned to Wendy and the boys with a nasty smile waving goodbye.

The boys all sat in the cage no one saying a word. Every now and then they would turn to look at Peter who was sitting Indian style in front of the cage. He had a completely cold expression on his face and a sword by his side, ready to strike if need be.

Wendy sat right in front of him her hands holding on to the bars. Every now and again she would try to reach out and touch Peter but her shackled arms would stop her just short. Wendy had offered worried about Peter, especially since he had stayed in Neverland. And being all alone and cocky she feared there might come a time when his luck would likely end up running out. But she had never imagined that anything like this could happen to him. She never imagined that anything like this could happen to any of them.

"Peter" Wendy whispered hoping that just maybe he would respond

"Must be dreadful having to live your worst nightmare over and over again" John said in a melancholy tone

"I didn't even know Peter had nightmares" Tootles said

"Peter's human of course he has nightmares" Wendy said harshly turning to Tootles with an even harsher expression

When it came to Peter Wendy always viewed him as an ordinary boy. Yes he could fly, he could fight but first and foremost he was a human being capable of the same thoughts and emotions as anyone else. Even Hook had realized this and used it against Peter in their final confrontation.

Wendy looked at Peter she couldn't even imagine what horrible things had overtaken Peter's mind. Perhaps Peter had become his nightmarish vision of a grown up, or had to spend eternity all alone. It broke Wendy's heart to think that Peter had to go through all that, and that there was nothing she could do to help him. And it also didn't help that Slightly was about to suffer the same fate. Wendy thought that at some time Peter and Slightly must have run afoul of Isaac and Isabelle. And whatever happened between them Isaac was taking pleasure in turning them into his mindless slaves.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry" Wendy said before closing her eyes and allowing tears of sadness to come down. Wendy truly felt helpless; there was no one there to help her or the boys. They were all alone in a hostile world that was fueled by nightmares.

"Wendy look" Michael screamed from behind her. Wendy opened her eyes to see that Peter was looking right at her. Before his eyes seemed to be fixed on all of them, like watching an entire cast of a play, now he was looking right at Wendy. He had turned his head to look at her and only her, though he still had no expression on his face.

"Peter?" Wendy asked, though Peter sat there completely unresponsive but staring right at her

Wendy licked her lips and thought quickly. "Peter, Peter can you hear me, if you can nod your head"

To everyone surprise Peter slowly nodded his head, but he did it like he was following a command. Not that it mattered to Wendy or any of the other boys for that matter. Peter could hear Wendy and though he couldn't talk he could at least respond.

"How is he hearing you?" John asked with a curious expression

"Magic isn't perfect" Nibs told him "Its way we never really practiced it, there can always be backfires"

"So whatever they did to Peter must have had some kind of backfire" John reasoned "And somehow Peter is able to respond to Wendy."

"Did you think that maybe he can hear the rest of us" Tootles said excited. Just then all the boys started talking to Peter trying to give him commands. But Peter didn't even respond for the moment it seemed as if Wendy was the only one he was able to hear or respond to.

"Which part of he can't hear you or see you don't you understand?" Isabelle said mockingly as she approached Peter

Isabelle had walked into the dungeon in order to retrieve Peter for herself. Despite the fact that Isaac had given orders for Peter to watch all of the others. When she had come in she had heard all the boys trying to talk to Peter in one big group. Luckily she had not heard any of what came before, especially that Peter was somehow responding to Wendy's voice.

"Then again you all don't seem like a very bright bunch" Isabelle continued

Wendy glared at Isabelle angrily. Isabelle looked at Wendy amused, as far as Isabelle was concerned Wendy was nothing more than just another insect for her to squash. "Am I stepping into your territory?" Isabelle asked with fake sympathy. Isabelle may be a girl who never grew up but being the same age as Wendy she more than understood the urges and feelings that Wendy was having at her age. She often had many of those same urges herself, however she had found boys to be more than disappointing. Though unlike Wendy who preferred to grow up, Isabelle chose to turn boys into her play things, if she couldn't have a boy willingly then she would have a boy by force.

"I hate to break this to you" Isabelle said with her mocked sympathy. "But you gave him up when you decided to grow up." Isabelle knew the story all too well or at least it wasn't hard to figure out. A girl came to Neverland, wanted Peter Pan, but Peter being the immature boy he was didn't want that. And of course said girl then decided to go home because the only way she was ever going to get a boy was for a boy to become a man. Though Isabelle was just guessing, she had no idea how many girls had been to Neverland. As far as she actually knew, Wendy could have very well had been the first.

With a wave of her hand Isabelle commanded Peter to stand up and Peter once again responded instantly. Isabelle then wrapped herself around Peter's arm and gave Wendy a big smile. "He belongs to me now" she said as she moved the back of hand across the side of Peter's face.

"Peter would never get involved with someone like you" Wendy said defiantly "The only thing you have there is a puppet"

"Just the way I like them" Isabelle said with a smile

"You know the difference between you and me?" Wendy said "I did not need to turn him into a puppet to have him; even if it was just a moment, and that is more then I can say for you!"

Isabelle didn't like being challenged, especially by someone who she considered to be nobody. No one was going to act like they were better than her, no one.

"Watch your tongue peasant" Isabelle said angrily "before I have it taken off"

"I have seen scary then you" Wendy responded "You are nothing more than a spoiled brat"

Isabelle was enraged now, the only person who ever challenged her and got away with it was her brother Isaac. No one was going to talk to her in such a manner. Isabelle then turned to Peter and for a moment she thought of having Peter kill Wendy right there and then. But then she got another idea, Isabelle knew that there were things far worse than death. She also knew that Wendy cared deeply for Peter; she wasn't even trying to hide. Isabelle cracked a little smile and then ordered Peter to remove Wendy from the cage. Without so much as a fight Wendy was picked up by Peter and dragged out of the dungeon with Isabelle following. All the boys screamed Wendy's name in terror as they watched her be taken away by their now brainwashed friend.

Isabelle had Peter take Wendy to her room where Peter tightly tied her to a pillar. For Wendy it was identical to being tied up on The Jolly Roger and Peter had tied her up just as tight as the pirates. As a result the heavy chains had now been replaced with rope; it at least took that extra weight off her. While he was in the process of tying her up, Wendy quickly whispered in his ear. "Can you still hear if you can just wink at me?" Peter looked at Wendy and gave a quick wink though he still acted as if he was following an order. "Peter when I wink at you, I want you to knock Isabelle unconscious" Wendy whispered in his ear again

Just then Wendy looked and saw that she was not the only prisoner in the room. In a glass container sitting on Isabelle's chest r draw she saw Tinkerbelle struggling to get out. Wendy had a look of complete shock and then a knowing realization. Peter wouldn't go anywhere without Tinkerbelle, she was his fairy; it only makes sense that she would be here. And Wendy couldn't help but relieved at the same time for she knew all you to do to kill a fairy was say "I don't believe in fairies."

"Tink" Wendy called out softly hoping to get the fairy's attention "Tinkerbelle"

Tinkerbelle turned to look and her mouth literally dropped when she saw Wendy tied up in the room. "What was Wendy doing here?" she thought to herself. Though she quickly softened up, it was good to see someone who was at least a friendly face, even if it was Wendy. It was enough for Tink to crack a little smile at Wendy and for Wendy to crack a big smile back.

"I'm about to do things to him that you only wish you could do" Isabelle said sitting with Peter on her bed "And like the little fairy there, you're going to get to watch"

"You are disgusting" Wendy spat back

Isabelle frowned "you know what I think, I think children like you should be seen and not heard" Isabelle said pulling out a cloth and started tying it around Wendy's mouth. Just then Wendy quickly gave a wink and in an instant Isabelle was knocked over the head with the back of Peter's sword. Wendy looked down and saw Isabelle knocked out cold, she then looked at Peter.

"Peter, release me at once" Wendy quickly said. With one quick swipe the rope just fell right off Wendy, Peter then untied her hands which had been tied behind her back.

Wendy then ran over and quickly let Tinkerbelle out of the container that she was being held in. Once Tink was free she quickly flew in the air and motioned to Wendy to follow her. Wendy then turned to Peter, "Peter follow me" she said

Tink had been lucky enough to study the layout of the castle. When Peter had initially been captured Tink tried to save him, but before she did she searched and found for all ways into and out of the castle. Being small wasn't always easy but there were times when it did have it advantages and this was one of them. The three being very careful to avoid being seen by any guards managed to make their way to a big wall with a portrait of Isaac. Wendy looked at Tink confused. "Tink this is a dead end" Wendy told her quietly. Tink shook her head and rolled her eyes, than with her fairy dust made the image of a wall and showed the wall opening up.

"A secret passage" Wendy said with a smile

Tink nodded and pointed to the spot where the wall opened up. Wendy quickly moved over to the wall and she and Tink pushed it open. With her hand Wendy motioned to Peter to follow them and the three went out the secret passage. They three ran completely straight until they finally reached the outside; Wendy looked around and saw a red, stormy sky over what seemed to be a barren wasteland. She couldn't believe the kind of world that she had been bought to, just then she remembered everyone else was still in the dungeon.

"My brothers" Wendy screamed out "We have to go back for them!"

Tinkerbelle shook her head no and then motioned for Wendy and Peter to follow her. Wendy looked back at the castle and though leaving her brothers in that castle was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew that she was no match for the creatures in the castle. Not to mention that Peter was still brainwashed, and would follow Isaac or Isabelle's orders the second he heard their voice. Somehow Wendy and Tinkerbelle had to find a way to bring Peter back to reality.

Wendy grabbed Peter's hand and then she quickly followed Tinkerbelle into the nearby mountains. Unfortunately all the running was starting to take a toll on Wendy's very bear feet. And it didn't help that the ground was very hard, "I'm not sure I can move anymore" Wendy said. Without warning Peter then swopped up Wendy in his arms, Wendy had a look of complete surprise. She had not ordered Peter to pick her up, he just did it on her own, maybe Wendy had more influence then she thought over him. It bought a big smile to her face.

Tinkerbelle finally lead the children into a large cave. She flew around making sure that there were no creatures or any other dangers inside. Peter set Wendy down and then sat right next to her. Wendy leaned into him wrapping her tiny arms around his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. She had no idea how she was going to break whatever spell had been cast over Peter. Nor was going to leave him in this state, Wendy would never wish this on her worst enemy much less on Peter.

Tink had already known what to do. The only way for Peter to take control of himself again was to come out of his nightmare. In other words Peter had to be woken up and the only way to do that was for someone to go in and bring him out. Tinkerbelle knew it couldn't be her since a fairy could not pass into a human mind. It had to be Wendy, she had to go into Peter's nightmare and literally bring him out of it.

Knowing that she could not explain details to Wendy since they couldn't communicate, Tink just took action. Without so much as a warning she blew her pixie dust right into Wendy's face, and then she quickly said some words in the fairy language. Before Wendy could ask Tink what she was doing she quickly drifted to sleep.

To be continued


	4. Peter's Nightmare

Wendy woke up lying on a soft carpeted floor she looked around only to see that she was inside a nursery. But who's nursery, it certainly wasn't the one back at her house. She looked at the windows and saw that they had been shut and barred up. Not to mention this nursery was much too small and there were only two beds. And from the looks of the toys in the room it seemed one bed belonged to a boy and another one belonged to a girl. Just then two small children entered the room, an older boy and a very small little girl.

"Who are you?" The boy asked harshly staring right at Wendy with an even harsher expression

Wendy looked at the two children with a confused expression on her face. "My name is Wendy, Wendy Moria Angela Darling."

"That's a long name" The girl said giggling

"Oh" Wendy responded back smiling "and what are your names?"

"I'm Jack and this is my little sister Maggie" The boy replied

"Have you come to play us?" Maggie asked

"No I have no time for play, I have to help my brothers and my friends" Wendy said

Wendy looked at the two children then she started looking around the room. She had no idea how she had come to be in this nursery. The last thing she was able to remember was her, Peter and Tinkerbelle taking refuge inside a cave after escaping from Isaac's and Isabelle's castle. Then a rather unpleasant thought hit Wendy. Had they been recaptured? Was Wendy now being forced to live her worst nightmare as a punishment for escaping?

"Just like father" Jack said "No time for fun"

"Father?" Wendy asked looking at Jack

Wendy then took a moment to study the two children. They were small though the boy was clearly older. However they both looked familiar in more ways than one. The boy had sandy blood hair and he also had a very stern, yet slightly cocky expression.

The girl was even more of a surprise. She had long brown hair and a beautiful smile. If Wendy didn't know any better she would say those traits belong to her. However there were other differences, the nose and the ears clearly belong to someone else. Though Jack did have ears that were very similar to Wendy's; if Wendy didn't know any better she would think Jack and Maggie were her children.

"This couldn't be a nightmare" Wendy thought to herself

Wendy wanted nothing more than to have children of her own. To fall in love and have a beautiful loving family and right in front of her were two very beautiful children. Children that Wendy herself could only dream of having. Just then everyone turned around when they heard the sound of a door slamming shut and the footsteps of someone dragging themselves across the floor. It was identical to how Wendy's father would come home after a long and often bad day at the office.

"Daddy's home" Maggie said excited

"He didn't play with you yesterday and he's not going to play with you today" Jack told her harshly

Just then everyone looked to see someone enter the room. However this person was not a man but rather a boy that was dressed very much like a man. Wendy was shocked to see that the boy was Peter himself, though he looked completely different. He wore a business suit and a thick pair of glasses, almost identical to the suit and glasses her father would often wear. His hair had been completely brushed back and he carried around a large briefcase.

"Daddy" Maggie said running to her father "Oh daddy will you play with us today"

"No" Peter said in a rather annoyed voice

"Please daddy" Maggie begged "Just for a little while"

Peter looked down at his daughter with just an annoyed on his face.

"I have no time for play, you know that" Peter said

"You have no time for anything, you treat us like we don't exist" Jack retorted angrily

Peter looked at Jack with an angry expression on his face. An expression that showed that Peter did not like being talked back to and would discipline anyone who dared to challenge him. Just then Peter finally noticed Wendy standing in the room, he looked at her curiously as if trying to figure out where he had seen her before. Then he turned to the two children with yet another angry and annoyed expression.

Though Wendy looked like she always did, which was a very young and beautiful pre-teen girl, from Peter's POV she looked like an adult. Every time Peter looked at himself in the mirror he saw himself the same age he always was. But in his mind, in this nightmare, he was a full grown man. He looked at Wendy sure he was looking at a full grown woman. What nerve did his children have to be bringing a mysterious woman into his house without his permission?

"Who is this?" Peter asked harshly

"Her name is Wendy" Maggie said "She's" just then Maggie thought for a second "She's hear to be our mother and play with us"

Wendy's mouth dropped at Maggie's statement. This was just like with the lost boys all over again only this time it was worse. For Peter did not look like he was interested in recruiting a mother for these two children, and while he may have still looked like a boy he certainly wasn't dressing or acting like one.

"Mother?" Peter said with a laugh "You two don't have a mother, remember"

"Well I think we deserve one" Jack said defiantly "It be much better than having a no good father like you"

Without so much as a word Peter grabbed the boy and threw him up against the wall. Wendy stood there in complete shock it appeared that Peter may in fact the hurt the little boy. Just then she grabbed Maggie pulling her close to her just in case Peter decided to come after her next.

"Watch your mouth boy" Peter said viscously "I can always have another son"

"Go ahead" Jack said "I'm going to runaway and find someplace better"

Peter gave an amused look. He remember a long time ago when he had once thought the exact same way and what that had let him too.

"Go ahead" Peter said finally putting Jack down "But just you remember that once you are gone, you are never coming back" he added pointing at the bars at the window

"Oh yeah" said Jack "I bet as soon as I'm gone you will miss me"

Peter just looked at Jack once again amused "You know nothing of grownups; as soon as you are gone I will start working on having another son, one that will do what I want and make me proud"

"But we do what you want" Maggie said with tears willing up in her eyes "are you not proud of us?"

"I want children that will become fine grownups, not ones who do nothing but complain" Peter said staring down at the little girl, then he turned back to Jack

"Rest assured boy that when I have my new son you will be forgotten just like I was" Just then a smile appeared on Peter's face "But perhaps this would not be a bad thing, perhaps being by yourself in the real world would make finally grow up, just like it did for me."

Jack looked like there was more he wanted to say. But he finally relented and simply bowed his head in defeat. "I am sorry father" Jack said "I will not disobey you anymore"

"Good boy" Peter said "And since you will be a man soon I think it is time for you start working like one" Peter opened up his briefcase and started pulled out a handful of papers.

"That is paperwork" Maggie said

"Yes paperwork, just like I do in the office every single day" Peter said "You better get started Jack; I want this all done before you get to bed, understood"

"Yes father" and with that Jack left the room his shoulders slumped completely defeated

As Wendy watched the whole exchange she could feel the anger boiling inside of her. And then it finally hit her where she was, and it was indeed a nightmare. But it wasn't her nightmare; it was Peter's nightmare, his worst nightmare, becoming an adult. Or his nightmarish version of an adult for Wendy knew all too well that this was not how adults acted. At least none of the adults that she knew, especially her parents acted this way. Sure her parents got angry with her then even disciplined her and the boys every now and then. But they never ever hurt them or made them feel that threatened them with physical violence or banishment if they misbehaved.

Wendy had no idea how she managed to be inside Peter's nightmare. The only thing she remembered was that Tinkberbelle had sprayed some of her fairy dust in her face and then Wendy drifted to sleep. It hit Wendy that Tink must be the one behind this, she must have cast some kind of spell to bring Wendy into Peter's nightmare. And this is exactly what Tinkerbelle had done, for when Tink was not having adventures with Peter she was learning about magic and spells from the fairy queen. Now that Wendy was inside Peter's nightmare it was up to her to find a way to bring Peter out. Wendy thought that since Peter was his nightmarish idea of a man, the best way was to show him this was not how a man behaves.

Wendy with an angry expression on her face turned Peter around and then slapped him as hard as she could. Peter's head turned for a moment but then afterwards he simply put his glasses back up and gave her an annoyed look.

"How dare you treat them that way" Wendy said angrily

"These are my children, I will treat them how I wish" Peter retorted back

Wendy could see that Peter literally didn't know that he was dreaming. And why not this dream looked very real, everything about it was seemed real. But somehow Wendy had to convince Peter not only that he was dreaming. But that his nightmarish vision of a grown up was not true. Yes there were plenty of grownups who were bad, Hook being a prime example. But Hook did not represent all grownups and Wendy wanted to make Peter see that was not what he should become. "Perhaps that was the way of ending the nightmare" Wendy thought to herself.

"You tell your son that he knows nothing of grownups, well neither do you" Wendy said Matter of factly

"Of course I know about grownups, I am a grownup" Peter said defensively

"No what you are is a boy trapped in what he thinks is a grownup, but this is not what a grownup is or how a grownup behaves"

"I go to my office, I bring home money, and I discipline my children when they need to be"

Wendy just shook her head and sighed. Peter had the narrowest view of adulthood of any person she had ever met. Only Peter would think that being a man entailed nothing but going to an office and disciplining the children. But Wendy shouldn't have been too surprised considered Peter's idea of discipline in Neverland was killing the lost boys. But then how Peter had chosen to discipline the children and threatening to forget them that did not sit right with her. She started wondering if she was not experiencing what Peter's own family might have been like before he ran away from home.

"Peter I don't know what happened before you ran away, but if this is how your parents treated you they were wrong." Wendy said softly

"Grownups are never wrong" Peter retorted back

"Of course they are Peter" Wendy said "They are just people, nothing is perfect about them"

"I have work to do" Peter said before taking off to another room in the house and sitting at a large desk filled with nothing but paperwork. He opened his briefcase and pulled out more paperwork and a pen.

Wendy sat down right in front of him. "Peter" she said trying to catch his attention, but he just went on with his work like she wasn't even there.

"I am not going to go away just because you ignore me" Wendy said annoyed. But Peter just carried on with his work like Wendy wasn't even there.

"He always does that" Maggie said from behind her

Wendy turned around to see the little girl sitting in the coroner, her eyes read like she had been crying. Wendy got off the chair and leaned down in front of her coming face to face and giving her a smile.

"Don't cry" Wendy said with a smile

Maggie looked up at Wendy and sniffled a bit. Wendy took the girl by the hand and led her back into the nursery. There she found Jack sitting on his bed and working on the paperwork that Peter had forced him to do.

"I hate being growing up" Jack said angrily "I wish I could always be a boy and have fun"

"Don't say that" Wendy said "Life has so much to offer you"

"Like what? Going to an office and doing paperwork all day?" Jack said angrily

Wendy had learned more about growing up since she had gotten home. Especially since she had done some instruction with Aunt Millicent, with a wave of her hand she invited Jack to join her and Maggie in the center of the nursery. Jack smiled and dropped his pen and sat next to his sister while Wendy told them story.

"You see when you grow up there all sort of new experiences such as falling love" Wendy said with a smile

"You mean like how princess finds her handsome prince" Maggie said with a smile

"Yes and just like the princess you get to live happily ever after" Wendy added "And then the prince and the princess become mother and father and have beautiful children"

"Like us?" Jack asked

Wendy smiled and nodded "And they become a big happy family having oh so much fun, for children are a grownup's greatest joy. When they are not playing with their children, mother and father are together finding joy and happiness with each other."

"How?" Jack asked curiously

"You learn all about that when you grow up" Wendy said with a smile

Wendy couldn't believe that she telling the story of growing up to two small children who weren't even real. But the fact that they existed in Peter's mind made them real. But Jack and Maggie were beautiful children; it was a shame that Peter had to use them for his nightmare. If only he could see the better parts of growing up, then maybe Jack and Maggie would be Peter's happiest dream rather than his worst nightmare. And it was funny for Wendy didn't know any better she would think that her and Peter could be Jack and Maggie's parents.

"How do parents play with their children" Jack then asked

"Like this" Wendy said with a smile she picked up a wooden sword and then stood with it proudly

"I am Red Handed Jill, the most fearsome pirate with a sword" Wendy declared

"Who will join me as I search for treasure and adventure?"

"I will" Maggie said excitedly with her hand raised

"And how about the gentlemen does he wish to have an adventure on the high seas?"

"Will we will be cutting throats and shooting pistols?" Jack asked

"Of course" Wendy said "we are pirates and we live the life of pirates"

"Then I'm in" Jack said proudly

"Me too" Maggie added

"Welcome abroad mates" Wendy said "two pirates named Isaac and Isabelle are trying to take over the seven seas, as the proud pirates we are, are we to take that?"

"No!" both children screamed at once

Peter who had been working hard on his paperwork was finally distracted when he heard Wendy talk about being grown up. Since then he had been watching the whole thing from behind his doorway. When he heard Wendy declare herself Red Handed Jill and start a game of pirates, something ringed in his head. He took off his glasses as a small flashback appeared in his mind, "Prepare yourself Peter Pan, for I am Red Handed Jill." Peter shook his head and then watched as Wendy and the children started playing around and having fun.

His eyes couldn't believe what it was he was seeing. A full grown woman, an adult was playing pretend with little children. To Peter this made no sense, grownups don't have fun, they are grownups, they don't have time for fun. Nor are grownups suppose to even be able to pretend, they are suppose to lose there sense of imagination as they get older. That is how it works, that is how it always works, at least that's what Peter thought. He watched Wendy, Jack and Maggie, with his whole perception of adulthood being challenged more and more.

"I am a man now" Peter thought "I cannot have fun anymore" though there was a part of Peter who wanted nothing more than to join the others in their fun. Especially since it looked liked Wendy was having such a good time. Peter worked so hard, he could only wish that he could have joy like that.

Just then Maggie saw Peter standing from behind the doorway. "Hi Daddy" she said waving her hand

Wendy turned around to see Peter standing there and smiled. She had managed to catch his attention, exactly what she had hoped. If Peter could see that being older didn't mean that you had to give up everything childlike and that not all grownups were tyrant's maybe he would wake up. And maybe just maybe after this whole ordeal was over he might even give growing a chance.

"Do you wish to join the crew of Red Handed Jill?" Wendy asked

"Me" Peter said looking nervous "I am way too old for things like this"

"You are never too old for things like this" Wendy said with a smile "Everyone likes to pretend"

"I don't know" said Jack "I don't think he should be on our crew"

"I am the captain here" Wendy said "And I say everyone deserves a second chance"

Peter looked at Wendy in shock. Did she really believe that? Peter had never been given a second chance and since then has basically spent his life angry and alone. He believed that second chances weren't something you got in life, especially if you were grownup. He looked and Wendy and licked lips "you really think I deserve a second chance" Peter asked almost pleadingly

"Of course I do, don't you?" Wendy asked

"No one's ever given me one before" Peter said

"Well I will give you one" Wendy said "Come and join me on the adventure of a lifetime" she said handing Peter a wooden sword with a smile.

"Lads" Wendy said turning to Jack and Maggie "What is our newest crew member to be called?"

"Bonehead Pete" Jack said with a laugh

"Just call me Peter" Peter said

"But that is not a pirate name" Wendy said "Surely you can think of something better"

"Um" Peter tried thinking for a second "Pillaging Pete" Peter said like he was just taking a wild guess

"A fine Pirate name" Wendy said with a smile. Wendy could see that Peter was catching on fast, even if he didn't know it. No one truly forgets how to have fun and that's what Wendy wanted to show Peter. Just then Wendy saw Peter gave a little smile when she complemented him and the smile had a mischievous and cocky glint to it. Almost like the way he use to smile when he was in Neverland.

"Actually" Peter said thinking to himself with a now even cockier smile "I think I rather like the name Peter Pan"

"Peter Pan the great pirate, the great boy, a wonderful boy, I am Peter Pan" he said with a loud and proud scream. For all Peter had to do escape his nightmare was to start having fun, was to do something childlike. For in Peter's mind adults lost everything childlike about them once they grew up, they no longer knew how to have fun. And once they stopped knowing how the have fun they became mean and angry. Once Peter started having fun as a man, he was no longer his nightmarish idea of a grownup and now he could finally wake up, his nightmare being over.

Just then he Peter started laughing and his laughs started turning into childish giggles. Maggie and Jack also started giggling and then they both ran to embrace their father. When Wendy saw this she finally thought she figured it all out. Maggie and Jack were Peter's childlike side, the side of him that was trying to get Peter to wake up and Wendy had just helped them. And now that Peter was finally playing with them all they had to do was to come together. Wendy also thought that there was a side of Peter that really was in love. It was there in Jack and Maggie's faces, the fact that Jack and Maggie could be Peter and Wendy's children. It was all here in one big dream overtaken by Peter's nightmarish vision of adulthood.

After the three were embraced in a big hug and all were laughing together there was a huge bright light. And then with a startle Wendy woke up from her sleep, she looked around to see that she was by herself in the cave.

"Peter?" She called out "Peter, Tinkerbelle is anyone here?"

Wendy walked outside and didn't see a sign of anyone. Just then heard the sound of loud footsteps coming from behind her and turned around to see a large troll slowly approaching. Its face looked anything but happy and it was wielding a large hammer that looked liked it could squash Wendy into a coin.

Wendy slowly started backing up with a look of complete terror on her face. The only thought going through her mind was to get away as fast as she could. But where was she going to go and where did Peter go?

Just then a small fairy started flying around the large troll and it spraying its fairy dust in its face. As a result the troll became disoriented and dropped its hammer bringing its hands to its eyes to try to wash away the dust. The hammer was then slowly picked up off the ground and just then the troll turned around when someone started talking from behind it.

"Hey big, ugly and stupid" Peter said before hitting the troll with its own hammer right in the stomach

The troll bent over in massive amounts of pain, and looked up to see Peter cocky smile on his face.

"Pan the avenger is back" Peter said before hitting the troll square in the face with its hammer and then a few more shots to the face and stomach, and the troll fell off the side of the mountain.

Wendy who had fallen on the floor when the troll became disoriented looked up to see Peter standing over her with his hand out. Wendy took his hand with an annoyed look on her face, but Peter being Peter just gave her a playful look.

"Oh come on Wendy" Peter said with a smile "I had to make an entrance, didn't I?" he said crossing his arms

Wendy shook her head, "Same old Peter" she thought. Then she threw her arms around him giving him a big hug, she was so happy to see he was himself again.

"So I take it you are happy to see me then" Peter said with his cocky grin

"Of course I'm happy to see you" Wendy said "I thought you might be lost forever"

Just then Wendy looked around to see that Tinkerbelle was nowhere in sight. While Peter was beating up the troll with its own weapon Tinkerbelle had been taken by some creatures that had come out of the forests. Peter looked at Wendy and could see from her expression that something was wrong. "You Ok?" Peter asked

"Where's Tink" Wendy asked

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes "why Tink is" just then Peter's smile faded as he noticed that Tink was nowhere to be seen.

"Tink, Tinkerbelle!" Peter shouted out

"Peter" Wendy said with a mix of concern and terror "I think she's gone"

To be continued


	5. Taking Precautions

Sorry it took so long to update. Some friends introduced me to a new TV show and I got hooked on it. Was racing to finish up all the season before the new one premiered on TV.

Back at the castle Isaac was furious when he had heard that Wendy, Tinkerbelle had managed to escape with Peter. His ogres had come to inform him that Peter was no longer standing guard in front of the cell where the other children from Neverland were being kept. It didn't take Isaac long to figure out that his stupid twin sister was the one behind it. Isabelle and her never ending, stupid obsession with boys, it made Isaac so happy that he himself was not a girl. He came into his sister room only to find her on the floor unconscious and that the glass jar that had kept Tinkerbelle was empty.

After demanding answers and receiving then quickly for Isabelle knew that challenging her brother was anything but a good idea, Isaac became infuriated. He considered having his sister executed but being the only family he had and his most loyal supporter he decided against it. She was not trying to let them escape; she simply had dangerous, if not outright stupid taste. And there was a positive that Isaac was able to find in all of this. If it weren't for Isabelle's actions they wouldn't have realized that there was a flaw in the spell.

"Are you sure Pan is the one who knocked you unconscious?" Isaac asked folding his arms in front of him

"There wasn't anyone else" Isabelle snapped back at him rubbing her head

"Watch your tone Isabelle" Isaac said fiercely "For next time I will have you killed"

Isabelle glared at Isaac angrily but then relented part of her feeling grateful that Isaac hadn't had her killed already.

"I apologize" Isabelle said her composure going from defensive to submissive

"Well your mistake may have in fact aided us in some way" Isaac said matter of factly

"There is obviously some kind of flaw in the spell, if it hadn't been for you we would not have know about it until it was too late"

"You mean all the Neverland brats would have gotten out?" Isabelle asked

"Preciously" Isaac said

Just then Isaac's sorcerer entered into the room, "you wanted to see me?" he asked nervously

"Yes" said Isaac "It appears there is a flaw in your spell"

The sorcerer started to get a little nervous, he knew that Isaac didn't like failure and from the sounds of it the sorcerer just failed.

"But sir, magic is not perfect you know that" The sorcerer exclaimed

"Yes I do know that, but you assured me that you predicted every possible outcome" Isaac said with his look turning angrier "so why don't you start telling me what happened"

"Well I can't do that until I know what happened" The Sorcerer said back

"Very well" Isaac said before turning back to his sister and nodding to her to tell the sorcerer everything that occurred. Isabelle recounted her story and the sorcerer listened intently, hoping to find anything that might indicate what had gone wrong with the spell.

"It seems like it has something to with the girl" The sorcerer said "The two must share some kind of connection"

"Peter Pan, make a connection to a girl" Isabelle said with laugh

"You said she looked at him with affection, maybe he feels the same way he just doesn't fully realize it" Isaac suggested

"So the connection could be there" The Sorcerer added "it explains how she could be able to get him to hear her"

"So he does whatever she says?" Isabelle asked

"At least until that fairy of his cast a spell to send the girl into his nightmare so she can bring him out" Isaac added "for all we know it has already happened, I need to take precautions just in case" Isaac said looking at the sorcerer

Isaac had considered taking these precautions just in case Pan did manage to escape from his hold. Unlike Peter Pan Isaac might have been arrogant but cocky he was not, in many ways Isaac was just as deviant as Hook himself was. And Isaac unlike Hook had a weapon that no other enemy of Peter Pan ever had namely himself and the rules that bind Neverland and the Dark World. Every world has it rules and these two worlds were no exception, one couldn't exist without the other. They also had to be in perfect balance with each other, Isaac was connected to the dark world and Peter was connected to Neverland. If Neverland had a fisher king then so did the dark world and should anything happen to one then the other must be banished.

When Isaac had tried to take over Neverland he hadn't realized this at the time and neither did Peter. It's why there battle ended in a stalemate and why Peter only left a scar on Isaac rather than just outright kill him. Isaac knew Neverland's nature of making everyone, especially children forget, it's how the children are controlled, even Pan himself. Now the question came did Peter remember the rules, did he even remember fighting Isaac for that matter?

Not that mattered because Isaac was about to make sure that his plan to conquer Earth would go more than sparingly. For this time there would be no stalemate, if Peter wanted to stop Isaac he was going to have kill him. And even if Peter did find a way to stop Isaac without killing him, it didn't mean he would stop his army from destroying Earth. Isaac had already cast a spell to make sure that his army was bound to him. The only way to get rid of the nightmarish creatures under creation was to kill Isaac. He would now cast another spell to make sure that should anything happen to Isaac (aside from death) his army would automatically go to Earth and destroy everything in their sight. No one was going to stop him and if Peter did manage to this time it was going to cost him dearly.

"Isabelle" Isaac said turning to his sister "Gather the troops that we have and tell them to scour the dark world until you find Pan and the girl."

After looking around the mountains for Tinkerbelle, Peter and Wendy managed to find a trail of pixie dust. It appeared Tink had left it behind for them to follow. Peter turned to Wendy and smiled, "that's my Tink" he said. The two children followed the dust and while they were walking Wendy fell over her feet being in pain from the hard ground, Peter looked at her concerned.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked crouching down in front of her

"I am fine Peter" Wendy told him "Thank you"

Peter looked down to see that Wendy's feet had been blistered up and there were even some small cuts. Peter sat down in an Indian position and started to take off his black shoes, "I think you need these more than I do" he said handing her one

"I could not take your shoes" Wendy protested "what will you walk around in?"

"I'm use to being bear foot remember" Peter said cracking a little smile and taking off his other boot which he handed to Wendy

Wendy tried the two boots on, they seemed a little big on her feet, but it was better than having nothing. Wendy smiled at Peter being pleased that Peter had been kind enough to think of her comfort. "Thank you" she said, Peter responded with a little shrug of his shoulders and tiny, yet shy smile.

It certainly was anything but easy to be around Wendy again, especially with all those old feelings raising back the surface. After Wendy left Peter vowed he would never get involved with another girl ever again, girls were nothing but trouble. But long and behold he couldn't keep himself from Wendy's window for too long. And he had gone back a few times to hear stories, and of course to watch his Wendy lady. Part of him really did want to stay with her, but he was so scared of growing up. After all the bad experiences he had with grownups starting with his parents, Peter really wanted nothing to do with it. But after the thimble they shared on the deck of the Jolly Roger, Peter wasn't so sure anymore. How could grownups possibly be so bad yet they have something that is so good? Peter just couldn't understand it. Everything that was once simple was now turned on its head.

He wanted to ask Wendy about it, but he really wasn't sure if she had the answers. There was only one who Peter ever knew that might have any answers at all. That of course was Peter's old friend Solomon Caw, the crow who lived in Kensington Gardens. So full of wisdom and advice, advice that Peter use to take to heart so much. Peter could really use his help now to try and figure this all out, for Peter had never been more confused in his life.

"Are you all right?" Wendy asked with a look of concern seeing that Peter had been deep in thought. Peter nodded his head and then got up, "we have to keep following Tink's trail" Peter said. He then motioned his head for Wendy to follow him.

The two headed into the forest, which was not the lush green jungle of Neverland. The trees were rooted and old, looking like they were about to fall down. They were also huge and formed together to look like some kind of oddly shaped cell. For Wendy it was something right out of a grim fairy tale, even Peter seemed to be less than thrilled to be where they were.

Wendy thought that a good idea to take her mind off of her surroundings was to perhaps strike up conversation with Peter. She hadn't seen him in quite a few months and wanted to know what he had been up to since the two departed. She also had so many questions about where they were and how it was that Peter had known Isaac and Isabelle.

"Have you been here before?" Wendy asked following Peter through the woods

"Nope" Peter said simply "and I have never wanted to come here" he added with a grim look

"Oh" Wendy said curiously "I thought you were all about having adventures?"

"Even I have my limits" Peter responded without turning his head back

Wendy was happy to learn that Peter was not completely reckless or cocky. At least he had his limits when it came to the type of adventures he was willing to pursue. But this was one adventure that neither of them had pursued if anything this adventure had managed to find them.

"How do you know Isaac?" Wendy asked

"Who's Isaac" Peter asked finally turning around to look at her

"Isaac the ruler of this place, he claimed you two have met before" Wendy told him

"Maybe" Peter said "I really don't remember"

"Same old Peter Pan" Wendy thought to herself. Of course the fact that he didn't remember battling Isaac didn't help matters. Wendy had hoped that maybe Peter would know something about him that would at least help them to defeat him. But it appeared whatever had occurred between them Peter had no recollection of it.

"Do you at least remember how you came here?" Wendy asked

"Umm No" Peter said though he was actually lying. Peter had known exactly how he came here; he got ambushed when he was on Earth, sitting in Kensington Gardens. He had just gone there to think for a little bit after he had once again gone to the Darlings residence to hear Wendy tell stories. It was there that a group of Ogre's jumped him and while he had managed to fight off a few he had been overpowered and taken to the dark world. The next thing he knew he had woken up in his worst nightmare. And the few times he had managed to wake up and he saw the face of a ten year old boy looking down at him, Isaac's sorcerer. Peter would hear him chant some words and then Peter would fall to back sleep only to live his nightmare again. It was the same chant that Tinkerbelle had used when she put Wendy to sleep and then with another added spell that she had been given by the fairy queen she sent Wendy into Peter's nightmare. Right before Peter was finally trapped in his nightmare and not allowed to wake up he started to wonder if he was in the dark world.

Tink had not been with Peter in Kensington Gardens, for Peter had wanted to be alone. Though she had come with him when he went to go hear Wendy's stories, but afterwards Peter just wanted to be alone for a bit. That was the last time Tink would see Peter as old self outside of the dark world. When Tink went to investigate all she found was Peter's dagger on the ground and what seemed to some spots of blood. After reporting to the fairy council they informed Tink of strange signs coming from the Dark World. The fairy queen ordered Tinkerbelle to go and investigate and see if it had any link to Peter's disappearance. And Tink would be proven right for she was captured by Isaac Ogre's (who had been expecting her) and then placed as a trophy in Isabelle's room. She would finally see Peter again when Isabelle bought him into her room so he could please her.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked

"I am sure" Peter responded back "but I do know where we are" he said looking at the red sky "this is the dark world, the fairy queen warned me about this place many times"

"And you listened?" Wendy asked with a look of surprise. Knowing full well from experience that Peter never really listened to anyone beyond himself

"Of course" Peter said "her majesty is to be respected and obeyed"

Wendy couldn't help but wonder what the fairy queen could possibly have on Peter to make him respect and obey her. Especially since from what Wendy could tell Peter wanted to be the one who was respected and obeyed. He certainly didn't like it when others told what to do. Or perhaps the fairy queen didn't have anything, perhaps Peter was just thankful that the fairy queen allowed him to stay in Neverland and live his dream. After all Wendy had learned firsthand that Peter wasn't nearly as selfish has he often acted. She could tell that deep down there was a good person in there, she just believed he had had bad experiences.

Wendy also had Peter's nightmarish idea of adulthood in her head. Wendy really had no idea how she got Peter out of his dreams. But she thought that maybe since physically Peter was still a boy. Perhaps when he looked at her he saw a woman and not a girl. And maybe as a woman in Peter's dream if she was able to play with his children then maybe he would see (at least in his dream) that being grown up wasn't so bad.

Wendy felt that she had to bring up this point with him, for knowing Peter he probably didn't remember his nightmares. And of course Wendy had to wonder why Peter would even have that kind of vision of a grown up. Grownups were not perfect but they certainly were not as bad as Peter was making them out to be. And threatening his children with banishment, no adult would ever do that. Then again Wendy had no idea how old Peter really was, perhaps the adults she knew wouldn't do that, maybe the ones that Peter knew did.

Wendy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of drums playing in the woods and strange chanting. Both of which freighted Wendy quite a bit and gave Wendy a complete look of freight as she tapped on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter do you?" she was about to ask

"I hear it" Peter responded "It's coming from this way" Peter said also looking uneasy

The two children walked towards the sound and came upon what appeared to be a small encampment of lizard like creatures. They were playing the drums, dancing and chanting in some strange language neither child could comprehend. Peter and Wendy watched everything from behind the trees having no idea what to make of things. The creatures were dancing around a large pillar and one came out in a ceremonial robe with a large knife. When Peter finally got a look at what was on the pillar his eyes went wide when he saw a tied up Tinkerbelle. She was being sacrificed.

To be continued


	6. Unfriendly Skies

Note: Just updated Chapter 4 with my forgotten plot points.

"They got Tink" Peter whispered to Wendy "I got to help her"

"We have to think of a plan" Wendy said "Let's see"

But before Wendy could think of anything Peter already reacted drawing his sword and with excellent skill, hurled it right at the lizard priest. The sword flew right out of the woods, spinning back and forth, and hit its target perfectly. In an instant the lizard priest was hit in the throat and fell over dead.

Wendy's jaw dropped in shock at the site; she couldn't believe what Peter had just done. While Peter gave his usual big cocky grin, and before Wendy could say anything Peter jumped out of the woods to confront the others.

"That fairy belongs to me" Peter said staring down the other creatures with his arrogant expression

And arrogant Peter was for he really hadn't thought any of this through. Peter was not much for thinking ahead on anything, he tended to just live in the moment and deal with whatever came next later on.

"Release my friend at once" Peter said pointing to the tied up Tinkerbelle "Or else"

Shortly after Peter had made his threat it finally dawned on him that he may have acted more than a little impulsively. His expression went from a cocky smile to a worried frown when he realized that he just sent his only weapon flying into the lizard priest's neck, he was completely surrounded and he couldn't fly.

Though for Peter his actions were completely justified, he was trying to save Tinkerbelle's life. There is nothing wrong with that, Tinkerbelle was his best friend and he was not about to let her get sacrificed by a bunch of savage lizard's. Though right now he was wishing that he had perhaps thought of something better than just hurling his sword and making threats he couldn't keep.

It also didn't help that Peter was now getting a better look at just what it was he was facing. These lizards were dark green, none of them beyond the priest had any cloths on and they had red eyes, sharp teeth and very sharp claws. Peter looked at them with a rather sheepish smile, "to die will be an awfully big adventure" he thought to himself in an attempt to make himself feel better as the lizards slowly started to encircle him.

Meanwhile Wendy managed to think quickly and take advantage of the situation. She picked up a sharp rock that she found lying on the ground and snuck around and managed to use it to untie Tinkerbelle. As soon as Tink was untied she quickly dosed Wendy in fairy dust, it didn't take Wendy long to think that Tink was helping her so that she could fly.

Tink then quickly flew over to the lizards and started spraying her fairy dust in their eyes, much to Peter's surprise. "Tink" Peter said as the fairy went and covered the boy in dust and just then with his big cocky grin Peter started to rise into the air.

Wendy closed her eyes and then started to think of the happiest thought she could think of. Rescuing her brothers and saving the lives of all those children. And last, but certainly not least convincing Peter to come back home with her and everyone else. Nothing that Wendy would love more was for those two little children in Peter's dream to be her and Peter's real children.

It was enough of a happy thought to make Wendy smile and then start to rise up into the sky herself. Wendy couldn't help but giggle as she was once again re-introduced to the wonders of flying of being free and untouched from the rest of the world. Just then Wendy musings were interrupted when one of the lizards managed to jump up nearly grabbing her foot.

The lizards had the power to jump very high, almost as high as the sky of the Dark World itself. It seemed that even the skies in this world might not even be safe for Peter and Wendy. Of course while Wendy did her best not to get caught for fear being dragged down and killed, Peter couldn't resist the temptation to have a little fun.

"You can't catch me" he proclaimed with a big smile.

Just then the lizards all started jumping at Peter, who happily and joyfully dodged them all. He did cartwheels and summersaults making the lizards either miss or jump right into each other.

"Over here" Peter said with his cocky smile, two lizards tried jumping at Peter from either side, when Peter flew up they both managed to hit each other in the face falling down at the same time.

"Peter" Wendy screamed out as Peter was laughing at the site of the two lizards falling back down to the ground.

"What?" Peter said crossing his arms and smiling

"We have to leave at once" Wendy called out

Peter saluted the lizards before flying off with Wendy and Tinkerbelle; he then started laughing to himself over what had just happened. "Did you see those two hit each other" Peter said with laughter as he flew through the air

Wendy looked over at Peter rolled her eyes. Didn't Peter understand that they all could have been killed? That he was playing a dangerous game, of course he didn't because everything to Peter Pan was all just a big dumb game, either that or a big dumb joke. Well Wendy didn't think that any of this was funny; Peter didn't seem to understand that they were in real danger. Everything around them was completely hostile and Peter himself had been turned into a puppet solider, yet all he wanted to do was have fun.

"Peter this is not a time for play" Wendy said flying beside him

"Stop spoiling everything" Peter said

Wendy looked every more annoyed now. Peter just did not want to get it, they were in real danger, and this was not the time for play.

"I am serious" Wendy said "My brothers are danger, tons of innocent children are in danger, and you and I are in danger!" Wendy screamed at him

"We'll be fine" Peter screamed back "Trust me"

"I want to trust you Peter, I do. But you have to stop fooling around, there is a time for play and this is not one of those times."

Peter was starting to get annoyed he really did not want to spend his time having a fight with Wendy. Especially when they were flying in the air and their thoughts were suppose to remain happy otherwise they would fall out of the sky.

"Can we talk about this later?" Peter asked seriously "I do not want to lose my happy thoughts"

Wendy nodded, "at least that is something we can agree on" she thought to herself as the two flew beside Tinkerbelle all of them not having any idea where they were going. Just then Peter had a strange sensation come over him, sort of like a sixth sense that was warning him whenever there was a danger present. And that sixth sense was going off on him right now, something was off and Peter couldn't put his finger on what, not until it was too.

Peter and Wendy turned around when a large figure started to come rapidly from high up in the sky. It was large and like the creatures that they had encountered earlier it was lizard like but it had huge wings. Peter had never seen such a creature before, and neither had Wendy, but she had certainly heard of them in many different stories.

"Oh my god" she thought to herself as the creature came into focus and was moving right at them. Just then the creature let out a large scream right before fire shot right out of its mouth, forcing both children and Tinkerbelle to quickly maneuver in order to dodge it.

"It's a dragon" Wendy screamed out

"What's a Dragon?" Peter screamed back, just then another shot of fire came out towards them which he managed to dodge. Truth be told that Peter had heard of a dragon before, he had played games with the lost boys were he would slay a dragon. But given Neverland's nature of always making Peter forget he had forgotten what a dragon was and was re-learning it the hard way.

"That is" Wendy screamed out as the full form of the creature was now seen and was clearly chasing after the children. Wendy screamed as she looked at what was probably one the most terrifying creatures she had ever seen her in life. Nothing in Neverland couldn't even come close to comparing with this, not even the mermaids and they nearly drowned Wendy.

"I don't think I like Dragon's" Peter screamed back

Tinkerbelle motioned for the children to hurry up as the dragon was coming closer and closer to them. Everyone sped up as fast as they could and the dragon just gave chase roaring in the sky and breathing fire. Wendy would look back and see it coming closer and closer not knowing what to do, she had never expected to meet her end at the hands of a dragon. Just then the Dragon finally caught up to the two children and then pulling out its large claw like hands it managed to grab Wendy.

"Peter!" she screamed out.

Peter immediately halted in his flight long enough so that the dragon's other hand could snatch him.

"Hey!" Peter screamed out as he started to struggle to get free, but the hand that was holding him was way too strong for him for break out of its hold. Once the dragon finally caught the two children, it then headed back in the direction of its nest with Tinkerbelle chasing it. Peter and Wendy spent the whole time struggling to get out of the creatures grasp but with no use.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy asked Peter loudly

"I don't know, I'm thinking" Peter shouted back

"So now you are finally going to take time to think?" Wendy asked sarcastically

"Oh would you take it easy already, we are going to get out of this, somehow" Peter said looking around

Just then the dragon dropped both children right into its nest high atop a mountain and perched itself nearby watching both children should they try to escape.

Wendy looked around and saw that they were surrounded by gigantic eggs, she gulped wondering what could possibly be in store for both her and Peter.

"I suppose these are its eggs" Wendy asked nervously

"Maybe the dragon wants us to play with its children?" Peter suggested

"Either that or the babies are going to eat us" he said simply

"Eat us?" Wendy asked her eyes widening in horror

If there was one thing that Wendy didn't want it was to be eaten alive by a bunch of baby dragons. She looked around at all the eggs and suddenly she had horrible images her being taken apart piece by piece and slowly being eaten.

"Maybe it won't be so bad" Peter said "After all to die would be an awfully big adventure"

"And what about living?" Wendy asked harshly "Is that not an adventure, getting to experience things you could not experience as a child"

Wendy hadn't meant to bring this subject up right now. But seeing as how they were facing a truly horrific end now seemed to be just as good a time as any.

Peter didn't like that Wendy was taking this moment to challenge him, especially since he knew that Wendy was telling him the truth, he just didn't want to admit it. But despite all the new adventures that he could have growing up, he was afraid of what he might turn into should be grow up. He didn't like the idea that he might turn into a child's worst nightmare and he had seen the harm that adults could cause children.

Peter had buried dead children in Kensington Gardens; he had even given them little headstones. Children who were all innocent and had not done any harm to anyone and they were dead, all robbed at a chance at life. Not to mention that Peter himself had been robbed at a chance at life, all thanks to his parents and little brother he had never gotten to know. Of course he wasn't about to admit any of this to Wendy, this was the last thing he wanted her to know.

"I want nothing to do with any of that" Peter told her harshly "the grownups can keep it, all of it"

"Peter I know what you think of growing up" Wendy told him, herself having been in his nightmare. "But it is not true, that is not how grownups act."

"How would you know?" Peter asked back

"Because I have my parents, my teacher and other friends of my family; they are all good people" Wendy told him "If you just gave it a chance you would see that"

Peter looked at her confused; he knew on some level that Wendy was telling him the truth. She wouldn't lie to him, she had no reason to but everything that he had seen had told him otherwise. But that thimble, that feeling of love that surged threw him on the deck of the Jolly Roger, he couldn't escape that. No matter how hard he tried he knew that there was nothing bad about love and it was a grownup feeling. Peter looked at Wendy like there was something he wanted to say, something that he had to get off his chest, but couldn't find the words.

Just then the eggs all started hatching making both Peter and Wendy jump and start to move backwards. And then the baby dragons appeared, they were all just as big as Peter and Wendy and had sharp teeth and claws. For a moment they simply just cried out as they all had to get their bearings, and then their eyes fell on Peter and Wendy. The mother dragon gave out a large roar like she was giving out some kind of command, just then the babies all started to approach Peter and Wendy.

Wendy quickly wrapped her arms around Peter who uncharacteristically hugged her back tightly. Despite their bickering and Peter's constant cockiness both children were scared out of their minds and neither wished for the end that they were moments away from receiving. Peter looked up seeing the mother dragon watching the whole thing like a hawk and making dam sure that neither child could escape or they would get burnt to crisp.

Thankfully Tinkerbelle could once again be counted on for situations like this and she started flying right around the mother dragon. It was enough to at least get the dragon's attention and to get her to start roaring out of anger. Enough that her children were able to be distracted and for Peter and Wendy to push a few out of there way so they could ran right out of the nest.

The two children stopped at the edge of the mountain and both looked down to see that they couldn't just run down the mountain, since the mountain was a large rock. They turned around when they saw that the babies were coming out of their nest and were slowly approaching them with their claws and teeth out.

Just then Peter grabbed Wendy's hand and smiled, "trust me" Peter said softly

Then he grabbed both himself and Wendy and flung them both right off the top of mountain. Wendy screamed as she was literally falling to her death. Peter pulled her close and with all concentration focused on a happy thought. And it was not hard to find one since he had been reunited with his Wendy lady. Despite all their bickering it did feel good to be with her again, to see her beauty, her kindness, her smile, it made him feel good in a way that he could only half describe. And with that he managed to take control of himself and Wendy and slow down there decent to the ground.

Wendy stopped screaming when she saw that her and Peter were no longer falling but were moving floating downwards. She looked at Peter who once again gave her a nice shy smile, "I told you to trust me" he said.

Wendy smiled, revealed that both her and Peter were all right, and happy that Peter had at least been able to think of something. At least it appeared that Peter had been able to think of something for this seemed to elaborate for Peter to have done simply on impulse.

Peter and Wendy then floated back down into the forest and Peter called out and was then joined by Tinkerbelle. Tink had chased after them as soon as she saw them jump off the mountain. Tink told Peter that the skies were much too dangerous to fly because of the dragons and other possible dangers that could be lurking. Peter looked around and it really hit him, he was a stranger in a strange and hostile land. Peter knew that there were dangers on the ground, but in the sky to, that he was no ready for. Everything around him was his enemy and there was no place that was safe, not the sky, not the ground not anywhere. And this was something that made the boy more than a little uncomfortable, it downright scared him.

Wendy could see the concern on Peter's face as he was looking around the forest. And she also rationalized that Peter had just grasped just how dire their situation truly was. But they couldn't give up, they had to find a way to stop Isaac and to free all the other children.

"Peter?" Wendy asked

"The ruler of this place, what was his name again?" Peter asked

"Isaac" Wendy said

Peter thought some more, he was searching his memory for anything about Isaac. The name sounded very familiar. Peter could just not remember when or how they ever met each other. He had so many adventures it was hard to sort out at times.

"I am trying to remember" Peter finally told Wendy "I just can't seem to."

"Well what do you know?" Wendy asked Peter

Peter looked at Wendy but this time it was not with any sort of cocky glimmer in his expression. Peter was looking deadly serious even a little unsure of himself, for this was unlike any adventure Peter ever had before.

"That this is no ordinary adventure"

To be continued


	7. Gathering Information

Isaac walked down to his dungeon, he wanted answers and he was going to get them by any means necessary. He had to know who this girl was and what kind of connection could she possibly have to Peter Pan? He walked over to the cell where the all boys were still being kept with two of his ogre bodyguards by his side.

The boys who had been sitting in their cell with nothing to do but ponder Wendy's fate all glared daggers at Isaac as soon as he approached, John immediately stood up.

"I demand to know where our sister is" he said fiercely

"She's not with us anymore" Isaac said very straight forward

John's first thought was that Wendy had been killed and that Peter was probably the one who carried it out. He then searched his head looking for another thought about Wendy's fate. "Perhaps she has just been moved to another dungeon? Or perhaps she was found a way to escape?" John thought. But given their situation and his more realistic view on things, a view that he had been picked up from his father, he could only assume the worse.

And if something bad had happened to Wendy then it was up John to take charge. He was the second oldest of the group and he had be brave to just like Wendy was brave. He had to do it for the others and more importantly he always wanted his parents and his older sister to be proud of him no matter what happened.

"If you have done anything to her, I'll" John started to say angrily but then Isaac cut him off

"You are no position to be making threats or demands" Isaac told him matter of factly "However there is a way that you can all help yourselves"

"How?" Tootles asked though it was more out of curiosity than anything else

Isaac turned to Tootles and smiled more than happy that at least one of these boys seemed to have half a brain. "It's simple really, I need information and if you all provide it for me I'll remove you all from the dungeon to more comfortable surroundings."

John turned to the others not sure what to think. How they could even consider taking any offer from this savage boy? Especially if they had just hurt Wendy, the only sister any of them had. But then John remembered that in the end it was all about survival for them, and while John didn't think it was right to put his sister's life on the backburner, the boys did have to survive. But he was not about to tell Isaac anything unless he had knew what fate had befallen his sister.

"We shall give you no information, not until after you tell us what has befallen our sister" John said sternly

"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious" Isaac said crossing his arms "But very well. Your sister has become something of a problem for me. She took my weapon and she managed to escape with it."

All the boys looked at each other both surprised and relieved at the same time. Wendy was all right and had managed to escape with Peter none the less. Of course the boys all believed that Peter was the one Isaac was talking about when he said that Wendy escaped with his weapon. And now Isaac must be here trying to find out as much as he can about Wendy.

"If Wendy has escaped, we cannot aid in her being recaptured" John said

"And I'm sure right now she is working on a way to free us all" Nibs added

"And whatever she comes up with it will not work; I have a huge army and a fortified castle" Isaac chimed in. "Tell me what I want to know and not only will I make your stay more comfortable, I will not kill your sister when I do recapture her and believe me I will. And not only will I kill her, I will make all of you watch and then I'll make your stay the most uncomfortable, unpleasant thing you ever imagined. And it will be that way from now till the end of time, so what is it going to be?"

All the older boys looked at each other not sure what they should do. While the younger ones, namely Michael and the Twins got completely scared and not wanting to face anymore horrors they all nodded at each other and ran up the to the bars.

"We will tell you anything you want to know, just please don't hurt us or Wendy" Michael begged

"Michael" John screamed

Isaac smiled and then nodded his head at his two body guards. One held the other boys back while the other escorted Michael and The Twins out of the cell. Isaac smiled to himself, "the younger ones are always easier to get information out of" he thought. They were so terrified of something bad happening to them and mommy and daddy not being there to save them.

A moment later Michael and the Twins were at a large dining room table and sitting across from them were Isabelle and Isaac. "I bet you boys are hungry" She said as nicely as she could "Have to something to eat" Just then some ogre's came out with a big tray of food. What looked to be some kind of roasted animal though none of the boys were sure what kind of animal it was exactly?

"This is quite good" Isaac said cutting off a piece and taking a bite. Just then another ogre came and poured some whine into the boys bronze cups. Michael looked at it curiously, "What is this?" he asked

"Wine sweetie" Isabelle said

"Our parents don't let us have wine" Twin 1 said "They say it is for grownups"

"But there are no parents here" Isaac said with a smile "And besides why should we not enjoy the things they enjoy? Are we to not be like them one day?"

Michael and the Twins looked at each other, they couldn't really argue with that. One day they would all grow up and become men and they would have to experience the things that men do when they became men. But if childhood is all about learning about adulthood then why shouldn't they have a little taste of it now?

The boys all sipped there wine, Michael not liking the taste all that much. The Twins however both gulped it down liking the sweet taste very much and wanting to know why only grownups were allowed to have such pleasures.

Isaac watched more than pleased, if there was one thing he knew it was how to be crafty. And crafty he was, if you gave a person a little something then perhaps they might be more than happy to give you something back. Isaac also didn't know too much about the other world, and he did feel that having a few children on his side would not be a bad thing. Of course children who were not sleep walking soldiers as all they were was mindless unless given some kind of order.

"So what are your names?" Isaac asked politely

"I'm Michael and these are my adopted brothers The Twins" Michael said politely but just a little nervously

"Please to meet you" Isabelle said with a smile "As I'm sure you've already heard, I am Isabelle and this my brother and ruler Isaac"

"So tell us, what kind of relationship does your sister have with Peter Pan?" Isaac asked

"Relationship?" All the boys asked at once

"Are they just friends" Isabelle added "Or is there something more?"

"Well Wendy did give Peter her hidden kiss" Michael said

"Kiss, he let her kiss him?" Isabelle asked with a bit of surprise

"Well he did not have much choice, Peter could not fight anymore, and his mind had been filled with unhappy thoughts" Twin 2 said.

"What kind of unhappy thoughts?" Isaac asked

"Well we were leaving" Twin 1 said "We were leaving because Wendy wanted to go home before her and brothers forgot their parents" Just then he took bite of the food.

"But Wendy said that we could come with her" Twin 2 added "She even wanted Peter to come" and then he took a big bite of his food

Isaac thought for a second, he knew that Peter frequented the other world quite often, but what he was doing their Isaac never even bothered to find out. He could only guess that he was there to collect other children to come along to Neverland. And if Pan was able to collect that many children then it was obvious he knew what he was doing, so why should these children leaving be a big deal? Perhaps there really was something more to Pan and this girl, perhaps Pan was really truly growing up, but if that's the case why did he stay behind in Neverland?

Just then it hit Isaac, Peter didn't have a desire to not grow up, Peter feared growing up, and that fear kept him in Neverland. That was why he didn't stay with the girl to grow up; his fear was so powerful that it didn't let him. Yes he had made a connection with this girl and it very much seemed like he may even be in love with her. But his fear was to powerful, to strong, and now Isaac found himself even more proud of himself then before. If he wanted to defeat Pan all he had to do was remind him of the truth, about their connection and the fact that his army was tied to him and the measures he had taken. He was sure that Peter's fears would kick in and it would completely immobilize him.

While Isaac had taken his precautions against Peter, he wasn't really sure if it would really work. He wasn't sure just how strong Peter's morals might have been, but Isaac did know that Peter had them. And he wasn't sure those morals wouldn't overcome Peter's desire to be eternally young. But now that he knew that Peter feared growing up, he knew that whatever morals Peter did have would be overshadowed by his fear. Peter may be able to do right by others every now and again, so long as it means that he doesn't have to face his own fears. Isaac had known that it was a good idea.

And Isaac would also pray on Peter fears by offering him a way out, the option to return and to keep Neverland all to himself. Isaac was in no need of it and he had already made Peter his mindless zombie for a time. Revenge was nothing compared to the kingdom he was about to receive. He could let go of one past vendetta, especially if meant a great opportunity of getting Pan out of his way. And perhaps he could get a kind of revenge still, after all how much could that girl think of him once he flies back to his precious Neverland. Yes Peter would have to live his eternal existence knowing that he would go un-forgiven and even if Pan did change his mind down the line, he would not last very long against the army Isaac was building. From the way Isaac saw it was a win for him all the way around.

"You boys have been most helpful" Isaac said "please help yourselves to as much food and wine as you would like" Just then he turned to Isabelle

"Isabelle you will stay with these boys, make sure they enjoy their meal and arrange for something more comfortable for them, won't you?"

"Of course" Isabelle said with a smile

Isaac headed out of the dining room and then went over to his sorcerer's chamber to check up on his latest progress. He saw that the sorcerer had a body of a boy laid out on the table and of course Isaac knew full well that it was Peter's friend Slightly.

"Is he ready?" Isaac asked looking down at Slightly

"Yes" the sorcerer said "just like with Pan he will follow any order that you give"

"And is there any chance this Wendy girl is going to be able to reach him to?" Isaac asked

"Doubtful" said the Sorcerer "There has to be a special connection for that to happen, it is unlikely that she was able to have that with all of those boys"

"Good then you should be prefect" Isaac said looking down at Slightly

Slightly looked up at Isaac with an emotionless expression on his face, "what is your command?" he asked.

"My command is simple" Isaac said "You are going to be helping me track down your old leader and his friend, and when we find them, you are going to help me capture them, I want them both alive."

"Yes sir" Slightly said

Just then an ogre came into the chambers and in its language gave Isaac a report that it had just received. Apparently Peter and Wendy had been spotted flying in the sky and being chased by a dragon and taken to its nest. The ogre's were climbing up to the nest to capture them but saw them jump out of the nest down into the forest. And from the description of the forest Isaac knew it all too well; it's where the tribesmen of the Dark World resided. Some of who were rivals to Isaac, though none of them were particularly nice. However they may be willing to help Pan just to spite Isaac. Not that Isaac was going to allow himself to be too worried about this given his own revelations about Peter Pan. And at the same time Isaac had finally been given a location on where to locate Peter and Wendy. He then looked backed down at Slightly, "get up solider" Isaac ordered "we have hunting to do"

To be continued


	8. Tribesmen of the Dark World

Peter walked through the forest completely lost in thought with Tinkerbell sitting on his shoulder and Wendy in tow walking right behind him. He wasn't walking in any particular direction nor did he really know where he was going. If anything he just decided to pick a direction and start walking and just seeing what would turn up in said direction. It wasn't Peter's worst idea ever, but it most certainly wasn't one of his better one. He probably would have been more focused on everything around him, but he really had never been in a situation like this before. Not since he first ran away to Kensington Gardens all those years (maybe even a century) ago. Of course back then Peter had been lucky enough to be found by Solomon Caw, here in the dark world he really didn't think any friendly faces were going to be finding him and his friends.

"So do we have a plan?" Wendy asked from behind Peter

"Um" Peter said with a tense look on his face "The plan is to think of a plan"

"So where are we going then?" Wendy asked

"I don't know" Peter said simply"I just picked a direction and started walking"

"Peter!" Wendy declared stopping in her tracks and crossing her arms in front of her

"What?" Peter asked turning around

"Were in a strange land, with no idea who or what is lurking around and you just decided to pick a direction and start walking?"

"Well it is no longer safe to fly, so what do you purpose we do then?" Peter asked with an annoyed expression

As much as Wendy hated to admit it she didn't have anymore of an idea of what to do then Peter did. She thought for a moment, the only things she thought they could do was to sit down and try to come up with some kind of plan. Of course there was a lot of planning that they had to get down, such as getting back into the castle without being caught. But then Wendy remembered that Tink had gotten them out of the castle so she could probably get them back into the castle and maybe could even lead them to where her brothers were being kept.

"Well Tink knows her way around the castle, she is the one who got us out, she could probably get us back in" Wendy said

"Yeah I know that" Peter responded "Where do you think we were going when we were flying?"

"Oh" Wendy said, at the time she actually had no idea where they going, nor did she have much time to think about it since not long after wards they got attacked by a giant dragon.

"But we can not fly, so how do we get back to the castle?" Peter asked with a rather mocking tone

"Well I don't know" Wendy said honestly

"Did you hear that Tink" Peter said turning to his friend "The great Wendy doesn't know, but I thought she knew everything"

"I never said that" Wendy said defensively "I am only a girl after all"

"Hmm" Peter said with a little smile "I guess I am not the only one who is deficient then" Peter said once again turning to Tink

"Oh very funny" Wendy said crossing her arms again

"I owed you miss 'I find Captain Hook to be a man of feeling'"

Wendy rolled her eyes and smiled remembering when she had once thought of James Hook as being a "man of feeling." Of course that thought quickly vanished when he had her and all the boys tied up on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Though at the time Wendy had probably thought that there might have been some feeling in there still, that pretty much vanished when Hook made her walk the plank. No man of feeling would make a little girl walk the plank and face a horrible death by either drowning or being food for a giant crocodile. And then of course Peter had completely surprised her by saving her life, even after the bitter parting they had had earlier. Wendy didn't think that she was wrong about Peter Pan, but that certainly didn't make Peter a completely terrible person either. If he had been willing to come and save all their lives even after they had left him, he certainly wasn't a bad person deep down inside. But even if, it wasn't like Peter's way of being was really any better then Hook's in the end.

"In case you forgot you did start it" Wendy said

"Oh" Peter said "And what did I do"

"You do not remember? You yelled at me, told me to go home and take my feelings with me"

"Oh right" Peter said with a little sheepish smile "Yeah well I prefer to be untroubled by feelings"

"Oh and why is that?" Wendy asked

Peter just looked at her with a conflicted look on his face, "this girl" he thought to himself "she'll do anything to try and catch me and make me a man. Then again could it really be all that bad?" Peter thought as he remembered "the thimble" on the Jolly Roger. But then Peter's mind drifted back to his past in Kensington Gardens, "yeah it could be that bad" Peter thought to himself "I still can not believe that I almost did it myself."

"Look Wendy" Peter said deciding to change the subject "Are we going to talk or are we going to find a way to get out of this forest and into Isaac's castle?"

Wendy knew that Peter was changing the subject on her, but at the same time she also knew that Peter was right, they really wasn't much time to waste. "Oh the Cleverness of you" Wendy thought to herself, but this time it was for Peter managing to change the subject back to the task at hand. Though Wendy felt that she shouldn't just let this go either, Peter was hiding something and Wendy wanted to know what it was.

Just then Peter started to look around, he could sense that something was off. Tink then sensed it to, there was danger near, Tink turned to Peter and told him that someone or something was nearby. Peter put his hand up to his ear in an attempt to listen closely, he heard what sounded like movement coming from the bushes behind him and then turned around to face them.

"What is it?" Wendy asked with concern

"Were not alone here" Peter replied "And I don't have a weapon" he thought to himself

Just then something came flying out of the bushes, and landed between Peter and Wendy. When Peter got a look at it, it looked liked some kind of cat like creature. Half feline, half human and it was incredibly short, no more taller then Peter himself. It had long human hair, but cat like eyes, teeth and even a set of paws on both of its hands, paws which Wendy thought would only house a set of claws. They also didn't have much by way of cloths, just a small sheet that covered up the lower part of their body and what seemed like some kind of small chest plate at the top. The half cat/human was wielding a long staff, at least it was for a short time. As soon as it charged at Peter with the staff, Peter quickly grabbed the staff and then kicked the creature in the stomach with incredible force that sent it flying backwards.

Two more then came flying out from behind the trees and tried to land on top of Peter. Peter countered one by striking it with the top of the staff and then launching it behind some more bushes on the other side of Wendy. The other one then landed on the other side of Peter and just like Wendy suspected it let out a set of claws from beneath its paws, but Peter quickly blocked all of its attacks and then strike it in the face.

Wendy was watching the whole thing not really sure what was going on as everything had just happened so fast. And unlike Peter it was quite clear that Wendy hadn't prepared herself for instant combat, especially since before or after Neverland she had never picked up a sword. While for Peter he pretty much lived and died by the sword and proved with no uncertainty that he knew how to handle himself in a fight. He managed to catch Wendy completely off guard when she declared herself Red Handed Jill.

Just then from behind her one of the creatures came up and grabbed Wendy. Wendy reacted and tried to get away, but it wouldn't let go, Wendy quickly bit its hand and then stomped on its foot. Then without really thinking much she launched a right hook right into the creatures face knocking it backwards and making it hit its head on a rock. Just then two more came out and landed right in front of Wendy. But just as they landed Peter came back flipping right over both of them and not a moment after hit them both hard in the face with the staff he was wielding.

One more then came charging out of the woods, this one was a lot more taller and well defined then the other ones, which made Wendy think he might be the leader of the group. He came flying out from behind a large a tree and with a flash managed to slash Peter on his arm. He winced for a moment and grabbed his arm quickly but to the leader surprise he did not drop his weapon nor did he stay incapacitated for long. Peter quickly took a fighting stance and started to twirl the staff again, he then give the leader a little cocky grin. The leader gave what sounded like a loud cat like scream and then attacked Peter head on with its claws. Peter managed to dodge or counter all the blows with his staff. Peter then used his weapon to swipe the leader right off its feet and then strike it in the stomach with the tip of the staff making the leader gasp for air.

Peter then put the head of the staff to the leaders face warning him that should he tried anything, Peter more then happily smash his face in. The leader looked at Peter, first with a look of surprise and then completely impressed.

"I am Apax" the leader said "And you have beaten me"

"Of course I have beaten you" Peter said with a cocky smile "I am the best there ever was"

Apax could see already that this was no ordinary human, for humans don't move like that. He must have been some kind of betwixt and between just like Apax and his people were, but one that was more on the human side. As much as Apax could tell this human had no animal like features, at least not any that Apax was able to see. However Apax did sense some kind of aroma coming from the human, a smell he had never smelled before, there was def. something unique about him.

But either way Apax could also see that he wore the cloths of an executioner and more specifically an executioner that was loyal to Isaac. That is why Apax and his tribe attacked him, they thought that Peter had been sent to kill Apax for Isaac. That lousy brute would want Apax dead since Apax and his people refused to acknowledge Isaac as absolute ruler of the dark world. And Isaac didn't like anyone not giving him what he wanted. There was a time when there was fighting between them and Isaac had managed wipe many of them out and drive the rest of them back into these forest, but after that he largely left them alone. But any and all creatures that entered had remained unwelcome and would remain unwelcome especially when they were dressed like Peter was. And any that did enter into the tribesmen realm of the forest would often be killed and probably turned into a meal by the tribesmen.

"Just make it quick, but you tell Isaac this is not the end" Apax said

"Isaac" Wendy said "Your enemies of Isaac? Wendy herself being very familiar with the idea that the enemy of your enemy is your friend.

Apax looked at Wendy and then at Peter confused, "have you not been sent by Isaac, you are dressed like one of his executioners?"

"Me? Nobody sends me anywhere" Peter said sternly

"Who are you?" Apax asked looking at both Peter and Wendy

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Moria Angela Darling" Wendy said

Peter rolled his eyes when he heard Wendy give her full name, "Peter Pan" Peter said simply

"Where do you come from Peter Pan?" Apax then asked

"Neverland" Peter simply answered back

"Neverland is the land of children happy fantasy?" Apax asked

"You have heard of it" Peter said matter of factly

Apax couldn't believe it, no wonder Peter could fight so well, he was the champion of Neverland. He had been the only one to ever successfully stand up to Isaac and win. And not only did Peter win, but it was also said that Peter left a nice little scar somewhere on Isaac's face, most believe it was his eye since Isaac always had dark glasses to cover his face. But what was he doing here and why was he dressed up in one of Isaac's uniform's?

He finally got up off the floor as did many of his fellow tribesmen. No longer sensing that Peter was any threat the rest of them quietly moved back into the shadows of the forest, leaving Apax alone with Peter and Wendy.

"So you are the one beat Isaac" Apax stated like a fact "You left the scar on his eye"

"I suppose I did, I really don't remember" Peter said

"How could you not remember?" Apax asked

"It is something about Neverland" Wendy said "It can make you forget things, I almost forgot my parents"

Peter rolled his eyes at her statement, oh how he wished that she had forgotten her parents. And how he wished Neverland would finally do its job and make him forget his, he was tired of having to dream of his parents every other night.

"Well either way, how did you end up here? You should not be here" Apax stated matter of factly

"I didn't want to come here" Peter said a little defensively

"Nor did I, we were kidnapped here, we don't know why, all I know is that Isaac is planning on destroying my home" Wendy exclaimed

"That sounds like Isaac" Apax responded "he has killed most of us tribesmen"

"Tribesmen?" Wendy asked

"We are the tribesmen of the dark world, we use to keep everything in balance here."

"How so?" Peter asked

"This may be a world of dark creatures, but it has an order and we understand and try to maintain that order, we respect it. For even dark creatures are still creatures that do what they have to live and thrive, they must hunt and they must eat. But we are still dark creatures and my people make sure that order is maintained so that we don't all suffer."

"You don't seem like dark creatures" Wendy said

"We are, we just understand and respect the balance, but a pretty little thing like you would likely be our meal" Apax said showing his teeth

Wendy eyes widened at the statement. She had nearly been turned into a meal once by a nest of hungry baby dragons and she sure didn't want to be one again by some strange cat people.

"Don't worry" Apax said "We are not going to eat you"

And Apax had no intention of eating Wendy or Peter, especially not when Peter proved himself to be such a good fighter. If there was one thing Apax could respect it was a warrior and a warrior who fought with honor. Two things that Isaac were not and would never be.

"You respect and understand the balance of your land, don't you?" Apax asked turning to Peter

"Yes" Peter replied "It was taught to me a long time ago and I have always followed it"

"That is the difference bet. you and Isaac, he took whatever he wanted, declared himself absolute ruler and turned most of the creatures into his slaves and subjects."

Peter smirked a little at the statement, especially since Peter often liked to think of himself as the ruler of Neverland. But at the same time he knew that Apax was right, the people there were not his subjects and were allowed to live as freely as they wanted to. Peter had his own group of lost boys and it was in that group that Peter made the rules and forced you to follow. And of course you were then free to leave anytime you wanted, Peter kept no one in Neverland against their will. The only ones who he ever attacked outright were the pirates who had no business being there from the get go. And Peter wasn't about to let dark and sinister men, especially Hook do whatever they wanted in his personal safe haven. Of course at the same time Peter did enjoy it a little to much, mostly because of the satisfaction of getting even with adults over what happened with his parents. But either way Peter always understood that there were certain rules to follow no matter what and he always respected the balance of the island.

"Can you help us?" Wendy asked

"Were in no position to battle Isaac" Apax said "Besides Peter beat him once, I'm sure he can beat him again"

"Yeah of course I can" Peter said with a serious expression "I can beat him, no problem. But we do need to know how to get to his castle though" he added

"Take this direction here, if you keep following it, it will lead you to a straight into the mountains where the castle is located, the castle itself is not hard to find"

"Thanks" Peter said, with that he motioned to Wendy and Tinkerbell to follow him. Tink who had spent the whole time hiding in a tree flew down and once again landed on Peter's shoulder. Wendy gave Apax one last look before following Peter and Tink, she couldn't understand why he didn't want to help them, especially if they both had a common enemy. She thought of asking Apax about it, but remembering that there's a difference bet. having standards and being good or evil she opted to just stick with Peter and Tinkerbell.

Just then one of Apax's fellow tribesmen dropped down from a nearby tree, and he was just as confused as Wendy was.

"Why are we not helping them?" he asked his leader

"Because he has to prove himself first" Apax said "Him and Isaac are linked as the two worlds must be balance, if he chooses to stop Isaac he can never return to his home again. I am not leading us into battle unless I am sure he will do what it takes to stop Isaac once and for all this time."

"If the two worlds must be in balance then all we have to do is kill him and Isaac goes with him."

"Isaac would have thought of that" Apax said "He'll happily destroy us all before he gives us the satisfaction of seeing him forced out. No Isaac has to die and Peter Pan has the magic and skill to do it, it has to be by his hand."

"Do you really believe he is going to give up everything he is for creatures like us?" The tribesmen asked

Apax looked at his friend and smiled a bit, "for us no, for the girl maybe"

To be continued

Note/Preview: I've made quite a bit of reference of Peter having to give up Neverland to stop Isaac. Well next chapter Peter finally learns this fact for himself, he also has his first confrontation with Isaac.


	9. The Price for Playing Hero

"So we do have a plan this time, don't we?" Wendy asked Peter as they walked up the hill which would lead them to the mountains where Isaac's castle was. The hill was suppose to be the safest route to the get to the castle and one Isaac wasn't suppose to know about, or so Isaac wanted everyone to think anyway.

Peter thought for a second, he really wasn't much for making plans, though he would often come up with good on the spot decisions. And when it did come time to think of a plan he would usually leave that job up to Nibs.

"Well I suppose the best thing we can do is kill Isaac" Peter said "And anyone else who stands in our way"

"But there are a lot who stand in our way" Wendy said "Do you plan on killing them all?"

"Hmm" Peter said "Well maybe we don't have to, Isaac is their leader, and maybe if we kill him the rest will stop fighting"

That certainly wasn't the greatest logic Wendy had ever heard, but given that Isaac was the ruler of the dark world it did make some sense. Isaac was the one who was interested in conquering Earth, did the others really have any need to continue on with his plan once Isaac was gone beyond Isabelle?

"So how are we to accomplish this?" Wendy asked

"Well Tink knows her way around the castle" Peter said smiling "She can take us to Isaac and I can kill him, then once that is done, I can show his body to all his troops. Once they see that there leader is dead I can declare myself their new leader and order them to free all of you"

"I suppose that could work" Wendy said uneasy about the thought of Peter being anything to a bunch of nightmarish creatures. She would much rather have him in Neverland then here in the Dark World. She would much rather be in Neverland then here in the Dark World.

Just then a thought finally hit her. Once this was all over her and Peter would once again have to part ways again. And Wendy really didn't want to part ways with Peter again; the first time was hard enough as it was. There had to be a way to convince Peter to come back and grow up with her and the boys. Wendy already knew what Peter thought about grownups, all she had to do was remember her time in Peter's nightmare.

The real question was why he thought that way; she suspected something must have happened to Peter long ago to make him so angry at adults. To make him so angry at her for even suggesting the idea of growing up, Wendy finally decided that it was time to stop beating around the bush, it was time for her and Peter to really talk.

"Peter?" Wendy asked

Peter turned around to look at Wendy he could see the concern on her face and it made him feel very uneasy. The last time he saw her with a look like that was when she told him that she had talked to all the boys and that they were all going back with her. And then of course told him that she wanted him to come and Peter knew that Wendy didn't take to kindly to Peter telling her no.

He was heading for another fight with Wendy; he could feel it in his stomach. Why couldn't the girl just let it go and move on with her life? But who was he kidding he knew why she couldn't just let it go; it's because of how she felt about him. He knew because he had been feeling the same why about her, no matter how much he tried to hide it. And truth is that Peter didn't want to separate from Wendy anymore then Wendy did from Peter, but Peter didn't want to give up Neverland. It was the only home he had ever known, the only place he had felt welcome after his parents turned their backs on him. How could she ask him to give it up?

Peter looked at Tinkerbell who looked just as concerned as he was. Tink knew that Wendy was a strong girl and was not one that was just going to back off easily. But she decided it might be best if she just allowed Peter to handle things for himself so she flew up ahead to see if there was any danger approaching. She quickly communicated with Peter who watched her go before finally turning to Wendy.

"What?" Peter asked back with a harsh tone

"We need to talk" Wendy said

"No we don't" Peter said back

"Peter" Wendy declared

"I know what you are going to say and I already told you I wish to always be a boy and have fun." Peter said annoyed

"And I already told you that I think it's your greatest pretend" Wendy said back

Peter really didn't want to do this all over again, but at the same time he wasn't going to be challenged either. He had already let this girl challenge him once and then he allowed Hook to taunt him after that. This time he wasn't going to take it from anyone, as far as Peter concerned Wendy had no right to even being saying anything to him about what he was or what were and weren't his pretends.

"You don't know me" Peter said in an angry tone his eyes glaring daggers "You don't know anything about me." Peter said raising his voice

"Then why don't you tell me" Wendy said back forcefully raising her voice with a look of defiance

"Because it is none of your concern" Peter said with an angry expression. Just then Peter turned around and started walking slowly away hoping that his last statement had just ended the argument for good. But what he heard next was completely unexpected and made him stop in his tracks completely.

"I care about you" Wendy said in a soft voice

Peter stood still his face showing a mix of anger and sadness. It really did look like there was no way out of this. Just then Peter could feel it all coming back to him, all the pain he felt after his parents abandoned him. All the anger that boiled up when started finding lost children and putting them to rest. All of it, he could even see the first time he ever encountered Hook, a full grown man armed to teeth. A man who thought that because he was a man he could do whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted, well Peter surely showed him.

"Well you shouldn't care about me" Peter said without turning around "You should just grow up and forget all about me."

"I wish it was that simple Peter" Wendy said with a melancholy tone "There are times I wish I could forget you but I just can't, I just can't help it. Oh Peter I" Wendy was about to say

"I know" Peter said "But it doesn't change anything or make anything go away, nothing does" Peter said with a pained expression referring to the hurt he was always feeling every time he saw a child being tucked into bed by a loving parent.

Tinkerbell was still flying ahead when all of sudden some force made her stop in her tracks. It was like something had grabbed on to her, only there was no hand that was physically around her. Just then she looked down to see a 3 pairs of boys stepped out in front of her one of them holding his hand up like he was grabbing on to her. Tinkerbell then recognized the other boy standing next to him; it was Peter's second in command Slightly. He was standing right next to another boy who looked at Tink with an eager expression on his face.

"Well done" Isaac said with a smile as he turned to his Sorcerer. Isaac had his troops and the other creatures in the Dark World searching for Peter and Wendy. He had received a report that they had been found with the Tribesmen of the Dark World. Isaac knew that the tribesmen would likely try to help Pan by showing him how to get into his castle unseen.

Of course what the tribesmen didn't know was that the route Peter and Wendy had been taking had been found by Isaac quite some time ago. Isaac was sure that Peter and Wendy would be coming this way but at the same time he didn't want to alert anyone to his presence. So he only had his Sorcerer and Slightly along with him and now with Tink finally in their grasp it was time to deal with the other two.

"As soon as we approach Pan" Isaac said "You two keep a good distance and let me confront him alone, when I give you my signal then you attack, understood?"

"Yes sir" The Sorcerer said, Slightly also gave an affirmative with a nod of his head.

Isaac smirked as he started walking; he loved it when his plans came together. And he was going it love even more when he finally kicked Peter Pan off his great pedestal. Isaac could see it now, the cocky smirk, the arrogant manner, all fading away once Isaac reminded Peter of their connection to each other. And that the only way to end this once and for all was to break the connection and for Peter to lose everything, Isaac could dare say it gave him a tingling feeling.

"Peter?" Wendy asked remembering what she saw when she was inside Peter's nightmare. "Did someone hurt you?" She asked

Peter looked at Wendy conflicted, he really didn't want to answer that, he didn't want to answer any of it. Especially now with everything that they had to do, but he knew Wendy wasn't going to let go of it either. He felt like trapped rat and didn't know how to get out of this without just flying away.

"You can tell" Wendy tried to reassure him with a kind smile "I won't judge you harshly" She then tried to put her hand out to touch him like she did after the fairy dance. And just like the fairy dance Peter back away scared afraid to give in to his emotions for Wendy and afraid to break down in front of her. Little did he knew things were about to get ten times worse for him as his sixth sense kicked in again warning him that there was some danger near and then both he and Wendy heard the sound of someone laughing softly but sinisterly.

"Fear is a powerful thing, but certainly you know all about that don't you Peter?" Isaac said coming out from the trees

Peter looked at Isaac for a long moment as if he was studying him. Something about Isaac looked very familiar to Peter, he was sure that he had seen him somewhere before. Wendy just stood frozen in terror as she had remember Isaac all too well and right now with and her and Peter alone and Isaac likely not being alone, she didn't know what to do.

"Who are you?" Peter asked with a confused look

"You don't remember me?" Isaac asked with a frown "But we have such history together, perhaps this will jog your memory" Isaac said taking off his glasses and allowing Peter and Wendy to see the scar over his eye.

Just then out of nowhere a memory suddenly surfaced in Peter's mind. Peter on the beach in Neverland and brawling with someone, a boy. The boy getting up and trying to attack Peter from behind with a dagger and Peter pulling out his own and then slicing the boy right across his eye, Peter then woke up from the memory and it finally hit him who was in his presence.

"Isaac" Peter said in an angry whisper

"You remember me now" Isaac replied with an arrogant smirk "Good"

"I thought I told you that if I ever saw you again I would kill you" Peter said standing defiantly and glaring daggers at Isaac.

"Actually your exact words were, if I ever saw me in Neverland again you would kill me" Isaac said matter of factly "And at the time I was even willing to believe you"

"And you don't believe me now?" Peter asked his expression turning cocky

"Well back then I didn't know what you were, now I do" Isaac stated "And what you are is a coward"

"Me, a coward?" Peter said with a smile and a laugh

"Yes, you, a coward" Isaac said back with his own smile "you are a coward now just like you were a coward then and you will always be a coward, this I am sure of."

"For your information" Wendy said finally chiming in and not believing that she was meeting someone who was acting more arrogant then Peter himself usually did "Peter and I defeated Captain Hook one of the most fearsome pirates on the seven seas"

"Yes but there is a big difference between Captain Hook and me aside from the fact that he was an old and I'm sure very stupid man."

Peter couldn't help but laugh a little at Isaac's statement; it there was one thing that they could agree on it was their view of Hook.

"You see with me the balance has to be considered"

"Since when do you care about the balance Isaac?" Peter asked harshly "You killed innocent creatures when you came to Neverland and I'm sure you have done the same thing here."

"Yes but there is one creature I cannot kill and he is standing right in front of me" Isaac said looking right at Peter with a serious expression

"What you are you talking about?" Peter asked harshly

"You know, the balance" Isaac said with a smirk "That little rule that says that our two worlds have to be balance at all times"

"Yeah but" Just then it finally hit Peter. He had known the balance and he had known that Neverland and the Dark World had to have some kind of balance with each other. It was simply the order of things, but he didn't think that this rule had applied to him. Then another terrible thought hit Peter, after everything that Isaac had done, why didn't Peter kill him in Neverland? Peter had killed for less and yet Isaac was still alive with nothing more but a scar over his eye. Just then another memory finally surfaced in Peter's mind, it was of Peter and Slightly at the fairy council and the fairy queen warning Peter that he couldn't kill Isaac otherwise Peter would be banished from Neverland.

By this time Peter's cocky smirk had completely faded and he stood in the presence of both Isaac and Wendy completely uneasy. And Peter's uneasiness was making Wendy very uneasy, the only time Peter came close to looking like this was when Hook nearly killed him. She looked at the two boys not sure what was going on or what was going to happen next.

"I cannot kill you" Peter said looking at Isaac angrily "but I shall find another way to stop you"

"There is no other way" Isaac said with a mean grin as everything he wanted to see was finally coming to pass. Which made Isaac love himself and his genius all the more, and to think that Isabelle even thought of challenging him. But Isaac was coming out on top he could taste victory and it tasted very good indeed.

"You see Peter" Isaac started finally deciding to reveal everything that he was planning to his enemy. And why not for Isaac was confident that Peter would do nothing to stop him. "I am going to take over the other world; all of its people will be my subjects. Well all the young ones anyway, as once my army have taken over I will see to it that all the grownups are killed."

"No you won't, Peter and I will stop you" Wendy said definitely she then turned to Peter who simply looked at Isaac with a confused expression on his face. Which gave Wendy a confused and very tense expression as Peter's uncertainty was showing itself more and more?

"The other world is big Isaac and you could not possibly" Just then Peter stopped talking as a revelation finally hit him

"The others, all the other boys and girls you have taken, you are using them to make your army bigger" Peter said

Isaac looked at Peter impressed. Even he had to admit that despite all of Peter's cockiness, goofiness and childish behavior he could be smart when he wanted to be. Isaac then smiled and started clipping his hands to applaud though it was obvious to both Peter and Wendy that Isaac was mocking Peter.

"Very good Peter" Isaac said with a smirk "You are certainly not as dumb as you look"

"You are not going to do this" Peter said "Your army can not do anything if you are not there to give them orders"

"But you see Peter" Isaac said with a smile "They already have orders, if I'm not there to lead them, their orders are to go the other world and destroy it"

"Destroy it!" Wendy screamed with a terrified look

"That is right, every man and woman or in our case boy and girl will be killed and there will be no one to stop them" Isaac said

"I'll just send your army somewhere" Peter said almost irrationally as he was looking for a way to stop Isaac without having to end up losing Neverland in the process.

"And where do you plan on sending them?" Isaac asked mockingly "Do you even know anyplace to send them or even know how to send them anywhere for that matter?"

"I shall learn" Peter said

"Well then I hope you learn fast, because my army should be ready by nightfall and if I'm not there neither is your world of potential playmates."

"I might not know, but Tinkerbell does" Peter declared finally cracking a little smile as he thought he had finally found a hole in Isaac's plan

Just then Isaac gave a loud whistle and stepping out into the open was the sorcerer with Tink in his grasp. Peter looked shocked and then he remembered the sorcerer as the one he had seen the few times he had managed to wake up after he had been captured. Wendy was equally as shocked and it was looking more and more like their options were becoming smaller and smaller. Wendy also couldn't get the thought out of her head that Isaac probably had more soldiers lurking around somewhere; they just weren't where she could see them.

"You mean this fairy right here?" Isaac said smiling

"You scallywag" Peter said angrily "Let her go now" he ordered

"Or what" Isaac said mockingly "You'll kill me, by all means go ahead"

Peter just looked at Isaac with a desperate look on his face for he had no idea what he was going to do.

"Sorry Peter" Isaac said with fake sympathy "The only way you are going to stop me is to kill me, kill me and the army goes with me and all the precious boys and girls go home and you get to go with them."

"Just think of it Peter" Isaac said with an expression like he was happily dreaming "School, an office, watching all the little children ran around while your old and gray and waiting for death."

Peter eyes widened in terror as his worst nightmare was suddenly becoming a very real reality. He didn't want to grow up, he was terrified of growing up and now every road was leading him right to growing up.

"But to show that I can merciful" Isaac then added "I am going to give you a choice"

"What choice?" Wendy asked looking horrified herself

Isaac smiled "You can take your fairy and leave, go back to your precious Neverland and keep it for all eternity, so long as you stay out of my way, I could care less what you do there.

"Or" Peter asked

Isaac pulled his sword out and then handed it to Peter who took it with a slight confused expression but then a knowing one as he figured out what Isaac was doing. "Or" Isaac said turning his back to Peter and placing his neck against the sword "you can end it all right now, for both of us" Isaac said slowly turning his head back to face Peter

Normally this wouldn't be something that Isaac would usually do, but he was so sure of himself and his plan that he believed there was no danger. Well almost, he wasn't entirely sure that Peter wouldn't kill him, so he decided to add something just to be safe. Isaac just wanted to prove a point to be both Peter and Wendy. That Peter was a coward that he was never going to change as his fears would always outweigh everything else. He felt that it was the best way to break them both, especially Peter.

"I'm going to count to 5" Isaac said "If you really are the great hero that you like to pretend you are you'll have killed me by then.

Peter hand shook as he held the sword. He usually never hesitated when it came to killing someone, especially someone he didn't like. Wendy had to be one of the first times he actually did and now Isaac was the second. It was pretty much wedged in Peter's mind what would happen if he killed Isaac and Peter didn't want it to happen. He didn't want to become a man, a mean, uncaring, forgetful, never to play again man. Just like his parents and Hook and all those adults that were responsible for all the deaths of all those children buried in Kensington Gardens.

"Peter?" Wendy asked looking at Peter in his very fragile state.

She wanted to just order Peter to just kill Isaac. If had been anyone else they might have just told Peter to kill Isaac because they wanted to return home and wanted everyone else to return home. There was no doubt that Wendy fell in that category, but Wendy really truly did care for Peter, she loved Peter with all of her heart. But this is not how Wendy wanted things to play out. She wanted Peter to see that he could grow up and be happy. Not be forced out of Neverland, and even Wendy had a little fear of what might become of him should that happen. The last thing the world needed was another bitter angry man to drag it down; it's not where Wendy wanted to see Peter end up. Not to mention that Wendy also believed that killing in cold blood was something that was just wrong.

"One, Two," Isaac said as Peter held the sword not sure what to do "Three, Four, Five" Isaac said raising his voice on the last number.

Just then out of nowhere Slightly jumped out in front of Peter and without so much as a word drew his sword and engaged his old leader. The two clashed swords quickly and Peter was moving simply on instinct having no real comprehension of what had just happened. When the two finally paused for a moment Peter finally got a look at his friend.

"Slightly???" Peter asked raising his voice in shock

Slightly then continued the fight and the two clashed swords some more. Peter doing his best to block all of Slightly's attacks. He was still to overcome with shock to really fight straight at the moment and as a result wasn't operating at full combat level.

Wendy watched the whole thing in complete shock herself. She then remembered that Isaac had said that Slightly was going to suffer the same fate as Peter had. And from what she could tell that's exactly what happened. Wendy then thought the best thing to do was to free Tinkerbell from the sorcerer's grasp while he and Isaac had their attention on Peter and Slightly fighting.

Wendy charged at the sorcerer knocking him over and getting him to release Tink. Isaac then quickly reacted, grabbing Wendy from behind only for Wendy to stomp in his foot. But by this time the sorcerer had regained his footing and put his hand out now having Wendy in his grasp as a result. Just then Isaac pulled out one of his crystals and a moment later Wendy ended up being sucked inside.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed out as she literally disappeared inside the crystal

Peter in the mist of his fight with Slightly saw Wendy get sucked inside Isaac's crystal and completely lost his concentration on the fight at hand. "Wendy" he quickly screamed back. Slightly quickly took advantage slashing Peter's arms then kicking Peter right in the gut. Peter dropped his weapon and then started moving back in pain. Just then Slightly who's orders had been to attack and immobilize Peter then kicked Peter one last time hitting him in the face. It was enough of a strong impact that Peter hit the ground and then started tumbling right down the hill that lead back down into the forest.

Isaac soon joined Slightly's side as did the sorcerer who turned to his master and quickly asked, "should we pursue him?"

Isaac looked down and just smirked "No, he's done here, as soon as he wakes up he'll fly back to his precious Neverland.

"You sure" The Sorcerer asked "We could always just capture him and I can"

Isaac interrupted him "no I like it better this way" he said with an arrogant smile

"Sir" The Sorcerer said with wary concern wanting to make sure that Isaac wasn't overcome by his ego.

"Very well" Isaac responded with a sigh he then turned to Slightly. "Head down there and make sure Peter Pan leaves, if he doesn't then damage him as much as possible, but don't kill him, understand?"

Slightly nodded his head and then started heading back down the hill. After watching him go Isaac then turned to his sorcerer.

"Now let us get back to the castle, we still have nightmares to finish harnessing and an army to finish building."

"We already have more then enough to attack one place" The Sorcerer told him

"Are you sure?" Isaac asked

"With the way you've been making these children work and the orders to not stop them should they collapse, oh yeah. I have been overseeing it myself and with everything their thoughts are less than happy." The Sorcerer said with a smile

"Good then let us send our new recruits to London for a test run, nothing I love more it's a good massacre of those disgusting grownups." Isaac declared he then held up the crystal which Wendy was now imprisoned in and grinned menacingly.

"And I know someone that is going to have a special front row seat."

To be continued


	10. World Changing Decisions

Slightly headed down the hill to the forest, he pulled his sword out looking for any sign of his former leader sure that he had fallen back in this direction. From above Slightly hiding in one of the trees was Peter, who as soon as he had stopped rolling jumped up into the trees and was now trying to process everything that had just happened. Peter really didn't have much of an understanding of the balance; he just knew that this was how it worked. There had to be a reason why Neverland and the Dark World were so connected to each other, the problem was no one ever bothered to explain it to him. But even if it was explained it didn't change the fact that stopping Isaac meant giving up Neverland. And things were only made worse by the fact that Wendy had been recaptured by Isaac, so now he had to once again rescue her.

Peter faced the ultimate crisis of conscience, one that he hoped he would never have to deal with always being a boy and having fun. It was all so simple and now thanks to Isaac it had just become all so complicated. "Maybe it is just time" Peter thought to himself as he started to think about his experiences with Wendy in Neverland, the fairy dance, their fights and their kiss on the Jolly Roger. Everything since the moment he first laid eyes on her was leading him in this direction; it was the scars of the past that were holding him back. Maybe everything that was happened there was meant to prepare him for everything that was going to happen here; maybe this is just the way it was all meant to be. But could Peter really be what Wendy wanted him to be? He really didn't know and part of him feared the idea of being a disappointment to her as a man. Peter hated having to face the unknown and especially having to face it without his parents or Solomon or anyone else that could really guide him through it. It was like running down a long a hallway with many doors and having no idea where each door leads or if you could even go back out once you went in, then Peter's thoughts were interrupted from a voice from the ground beneath him.

"You were ordered to leave sir" Slightly said looking up at Peter and having his sword his drawn

Peter jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and faced his former 2nd in command face to face. "And who is giving these orders?" Peter asked defiantly

"Master Isaac" Slightly said cooly his sword pointed right at his former friend

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head with an annoyed expression "so he has you calling him master now?"

"He is my master" Slightly said "I obey him and you will to"

"Sorry" Peter said with a sarcastic little smile "I don't take orders well"

"Then you shall suffer the consequences" Slightly said taking a swipe at Peter with is sword

Peter quickly jumped out the way dodging the attack, Slightly took several other swipes all of which Peter managed to avoid.

"You forgot who taught you how to wield a sword" Peter said smiling "I know every move you can possibly make"

Slightly then charged at Peter his sword aimed right at him, Peter did a flip right over Slightly and as a result Slightly ended up colliding face first with the tree that Peter had placed himself in front of. As he got up trying to take in his surroundings he saw Peter standing there with his arms folded and a serious expression on his face, "it's time to stop this Slightly" Peter said "Isaac is not your master"

"He is to and I obey him" Slightly responded back getting up off the ground

"Brimstone and Gall Man" Peter said unconsciously repeating the phrase of his former enemy Hook "this is everything we fought against!"

"I will hurt you if I have to" Slightly said pointing his sword at Peter "unless you leave right now"

Peter could see that there was no arguing with his former lost boy. He was completely under Isaac's control and Peter had lost the sword he had moments ago. Oh how Peter wished he had a sword right now, he could disarm Slightly easily. But since Peter couldn't use a weapon he had to rely on something else, his wits, his ability to come up with on the spot plans, something he had done many times before.

"All right Slightly" Peter said with a little half smile "You and your master win, I'll leave" Peter then quickly shot up into the sky and looked back down as Slightly watched him go. Slightly watched as Peter sore high up into the sky and then vanished from his sight. Slightly then put his sword back at his side and headed back to his master's castle, but little did he know that Peter hadn't left the Dark World but had just flown up out of Slightly sights and once he was out of his sights had shot back down right into the forests.

He didn't want to stay up in the sky to long as he didn't want to run into another dragon or anything else that might be lurking up the skies of the dark world. As soon as he landed back down to the ground he looked around to make sure that Slightly was nowhere to be seen. Peter had considered possibly getting the drop on his friend but Peter really didn't want to hurt him. Not to mention that if Slightly hadn't returned Isaac might just possibly hurt Wendy now that he had her again. Peter thought that as long as Isaac was happy he wouldn't hurt her or any of the other children. If Peter was in Isaac's place he wouldn't hurt any of the children so long as he was happy.

"For a second a thought you might really be leaving" Peter heard a voice from behind him say

Peter turned around to see Apax the leader of the tribesmen of the dark world step out from behind the trees, "you're a hard one to keep up with"

Peter looked at Apax confused, "keep up with" he thought to himself, had Apax been following him this whole time? If so then why didn't he do anything to help Peter before and more importantly why didn't he do anything keep Wendy from getting captured?

"By the way I found a friend of yours" Apax said opening his hands and revealing Tinkerbell in his palms. Tink quickly flew out of Apax hands and landed right on Peter's shoulder, Peter looked at his fairy with a big relieved smile.

"Thank You" Peter said turning to the half boy/half feline creature in front of him "Now have you been following me?"

"Yes" Apax said simply "I wanted to see whose side you were on"

"You think I would join a villain like Isaac" Peter said with a serious expression

"Fear is a powerful thing, and I know just like he does that you're scared"

Peter would normally put up a huge protest to a statement like that, but after the performance he put on with Isaac he knew there was no denying it anymore. Peter Pan was afraid to grow up right now that fear was the only thing that stood between him and Isaac, "well that and a huge army of monsters" Peter thought to himself

"Not going to deny it?" Apax asked

"Me deny" Peter said at first with a little smirk which then took a more serious and defeatist frown "what is there to deny?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I could care less about what happened in your past, the question is can you do has to be done?"

"I don't know, is there any way to escape it without losing the only thing I have left in my life" Peter said harshly

"No" Apax said simply "If you had a better understanding of things you would know that"

Peter looked at Apax, did he know about the balance, how this whole thing worked, the connection between him and Isaac? Well from what Peter could tell Apax knew something and it seemed like something that Peter was entitled to know, especially since it was his dream that was about to slip through his fingers.

"Explain it to me" Peter said defiantly "I have a right to know what the connection between me and Isaac is"

"The connection" Apax said "Is that you and he are connected to your worlds they can't exist with you"

"What?" Peter asked confused "No Neverland is the world of children imagination; it has nothing to do with me"

"It needs you there to maintain it, and this world needs him to maintain it, without him this world unravels and once the dark world is gone the balance has to be maintained"

"I get banished and Neverland disappears" Peter said with a look of complete realization

"And the balance is maintained" Apax finished "that's how it works"

"No I lived in Kensington Gardens for many moons with the fairies, they were real" Peter said trying to make sense of everything he was being told.

"As is the magic that creates all this" Apax said "Fairies, goblins they both exist in the real world and they all need sanctuary for themselves, you two created that for them as well as a place that keeps the imaginations of every boy and girl and in return the magic keeps you both eternally young."

"But think about this" Apax added "You claimed you lived in this Kensington Gardens for many moons, well why wait so long, why not take you there immediately"

Apax words hit Peter like a thunderstorm; he had never once considered why he had spent so much time in Kensington Gardens. He had never thought about it before, and now everything made perfect sense.

They couldn't take him to Neverland because at the time there was no Neverland nor was there a Dark World. The fairies had found Peter but the goblins must not have found Isaac. It was when he was found that Peter was able to come to his world because the two worlds were now able to have balance one having Peter and the other having Isaac.

Just then another dark thought crept its way into Peter's mind. Everything that was happening, it was all the fault of his parents. If they hadn't abandoned him, if they had allowed Peter to just return home then Isaac never would have created the dark world and none of this would be happening.

Peter stood there with an angry expression on his face as he found yet another reason to despise his mother and father. He didn't put any of the blame on himself for he had tried to return home and he ran away not knowing what was to happen. But they forget and replaced him, they condemned him to this.

"This is all their faults" Peter said angrily "If they hadn't forgotten me none of this would be happening"

Apax just looked at Peter with confused expression completely unsure what to make of his statement. Then it strike him that he had likely just managed to hit a nerve with Peter, one that might tie back to what was making him scared to grow up.

"My mother and father, they did this to me, to all of us." Peter told Apax angrily

"If wasn't going to be you, it was going to be someone else" Apax said "This was unavoidable, sooner or later it always comes down to something like this"

Peter smiled a bit "So tell me what happens to you when this is all over?"

"I get reborn as does everything else here" Apax said simply "And I am looking forward to it"

"Why?" Peter asked with a confused expression not sure why anyone would want to disappear only so they could come back.

"Let me show you something" Apax said, with that he quickly started leaping in the forest and Peter took off the ground, though he kept close to the ground keeping up with Apax.

Back at Isaac's castle Isaac and Isabelle entered into a secluded area of the dungeon and opened the lone cell to reveal Wendy who was chained against the wall with only a skeleton to keep her company. She was also tightly gagged Isabelle not wanting to hear her mouth go off anymore, not that it helped much as once Wendy saw the two mumbled yelling followed.

"Now is that any way to treat your host" Isaac said mockingly

"Don't you know?" Isabelle added "This one actually thinks she can talk back to us, so I prefer she doesn't talk"

"She will learn her place" Isaac said smiling "especially now that her little hero as abandoned her."

Wendy looked at Isaac with a mixture of shock of disbelief, he couldn't, he wouldn't, and this was Peter they were talking about. Peter the one who saved them all from the Hook, the one who bought them all home, he wouldn't just abandon them all here, would he?

Wendy frantically shook her head no; she didn't want to believe it she couldn't believe it

"Did you really think he would pick you over his precious Neverland? My dear if he wasn't willing to grow up before what made you sure he would do it now?"

What made Wendy so sure? Well because it was not only her and brothers in danger it was the whole world in danger. Tons of innocent children whose lives were going to destroyed simply because Isaac wanted power. Wendy was sure that even Peter wouldn't turn a blind eye to something like that, and this was so much greater then Hook or the pirates.

Wendy still shook her head no refusing to believe Isaac; Isaac just smiled at her and then begged Slightly to come into the cell.

"You and Peter encountered each other, tell us what happened" Isaac asked his servant

"We fought, Peter realized he was beaten and he left" Slightly said completely emotionless "He said that I had won"

"You see that" Isaac said turning to Wendy with a grin "I have won and soon the whole world shall be mine. But not before taking my army on a little test run tonight."

Wendy looked at Isaac confused "what test run?" she thought to herself

"You see I am going to gather my troops and I am going to send them to London, once there they will completely destroy the city killing everything in sight and will send a message to the rest of the world."

Wendy eyes widened in horror and she started screaming through her gag and once again frantically shaking her head no. Her parents, her aunt Millicent, every adult that she knew would be slaughtered. She had to do something to stop all this, but there was nothing she could do she was completely helpless and the only one that could save them had apparently runaway.

"Don't worry my dear" Isaac said touching the side of Wendy's cheek and smiling "I would gladly send you your parent's heads in a basket"

Isaac then turned and headed out of the cell followed by both Slightly and Isabelle, before leaving Isabelle turned to Wendy.

"Just think of all the boys I'm going to have all to myself" she said with a smile "and you couldn't even get one" with that she headed out the cell door closing it behind her leaving Wendy by herself again.

Wendy couldn't believe everything that was happening. All the people she loved were about to slaughtered all because Peter couldn't grow up. In that moment she completely hated Peter Pan and she would never forgive him. All the lives that were going to be lost were all on his hands, all because he wanted to be a boy and have fun. Whatever feelings Peter might have had once had been stripped away from him a long time ago, whatever Peter was it was something that was barely human anymore.

Wendy looked at the skeleton that was chained up beside her and had the horrific image of all the people that would soon become exactly like that. Including her parents, her brothers and perhaps even her, it was enough to make Wendy start violently crying, everything was lost.

After doing his best to keep up with Apax, the two finally stopped at a random spot in the forest. Peter looked around not understanding what was it here that Apax had wanted to show him, he turned to Tink who looked just as confused as he was.

"Why have we stopped?" Peter asked

Apax bent down and started digging up the ground, not to long after that Peter could see what looked like a door. Apax had led Peter to some kind of hidden chamber in the middle of the forest. With all his might Apax opened the door to reveal a dark chamber which he quickly jumped down into. Peter hovered off the ground and slowly floated down into the chamber, it was pitch black and he didn't know where the ground was until he landed on it.

Tink then followed the two down into the chamber and using her fairy dust lit up the entire place, blinding Peter for a moment. When Peter's eyes adjusted he saw Apax kneeling near a figure laying on what appeared to be some kind of bed, she was fast asleep. Peter slowly approached the figure who was exactly the same type of creature as Apax. Except from her features and her cloths it looked to Peter that the creature was female and she looked no older then either one of them.

"Her name is Cassandra" Apax said not turning away from her

"This is a girl?" Peter asked laughing a bit

Apax was not at all amused by Peter's comment; he angrily got up and looked Peter right in the eye glaring daggers.

"Yes this is a girl and one that I cared for very deeply" Apax said harshly

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen one like this before" Peter said apologizing

"All girls are different" Apax said "You might know that if you spent more time exploring the very world you like to visit all the time."

"I'm sorry" Peter said again "I didn't mean to offend you"

"Yes well soon it won't matter anymore" Apax said

"What happened to her?" Peter asked "Is she asleep?"

"Yes and can't wake up, she will never wake up thanks to Isaac"

"So she's dead" Peter reasoned

"No she is alive, just asleep, she is trapped in the dream world, and it is the only place where we can be together. We can never be together when we are awake."

Just then Tinkerbell started whispering in Peter's ear. She told Peter that Cassandra must be trapped in her nightmare just as Peter was and that she could send him to get her out.

"My fairy knows a spell I can go in and get her out" Peter said with a smile

Apax smiled at Peter's statement "Well you certainly are a noble one and I respect that, but you cannot"

"Why not?" Peter asked with a frown completely confused

"Because we are creatures of the dark world, Isaac controls us and his will is for Cassandra to never awaken and so it will be. I have tried several magic to make her wake up but it does not work, Isaac's will not allow it. The only way we can be together again is for us to reborn and for that to happen Isaac must die."

"Then why not do it yourself?" Peter asked

"Like I said as a creature of the dark world I am under this world influence, I can however kill you and I even thought about killing you."

"Then why didn't you" Peter asked glaring daggers not sure if the two were about to have a fight to the death.

"Because Isaac would have thought of that, I know him to well, the magic he is using comes from the very magic that creates our worlds. And the army he is building comes right from the nightmares of children he has here, and they are all tied to him. Killing you will make this world disappear but as long as Isaac is alive so is his army and they will destroy everything in sight and everything that makes everything here possible will be in utter chaos"

But we both know that is not the issue, imagine Peter, imagine if this had been that pretty girl you were with, imagine if she was in a sleep she couldn't wake up from."

Peter didn't even want to think about something like that, Wendy being in a deep sleep she could never wake up from. No more stories, no more hearing that sweet voice or seeing that beautiful smile again. Peter knew that Wendy would grow up but he knew that she would also tell stories and he would still see her again. Though it wasn't easy to have to see her and not be with her.

Who was Peter kidding he cared about Wendy probably more than any other person he had ever met before. She was the only person who was ever able to take his pain away even if it was just for a moment. But growing up becoming everything he was afraid of becoming. How could Wendy's love possibly be enough when not even his parents wanted him anymore, how could it possibly be long lasting, Peter just didn't know.

Apax could sense Peter's distress. He didn't know much but he did know something about love, he may have been a creature of the dark world but even he had feelings. And the feelings that he and Cassandra shared were worth everything that had happened and was going to happen, for not matter what they were reborn as or how long it took for them to find each other they would be together again.

"When you find someone, someone that makes you feel good no matter how bad you feel someone that can make anyplace seem like the greatest place just because they are there" Apax said "Then that is someone you should be with, that is what living is all about"

"And if that fails you, if that person betrays you?" Peter asked "Or if you betray them, if you become something bad, then what?"

Apax could see that Peter fears of growing up stemmed from being betrayed and from what Apax gathered from Peter's own statements it was from being betrayed by his parents. But if there was one thing that Apax knew it was being with someone who loves you can make even the worse hurt go away. Apax never would have gotten through the loss of his parents without Cassandra by his side; he never would have made it without her.

"That is the thing about love" Apax said "You lose it you find it again, you find the one you're meant to be with and nothing will ever keep you apart, you will always find each other again.

Peter thought about all of Apax's words and thought about everything that happened. Wendy did make everything better not only by telling him stories. But the fight on the Jolly Roger, the worst of his life, the moment Hook had exposed him for what he really was. A sad boy who no longer had his mother and was about to lose the only good thing he ever allowed to walk into his life. And his losing her was all his fault, he was to afraid of being what she wanted him to be, it all just happened so fast with Wendy, Peter couldn't understand it all.

But Solomon had once told him that not everyone gets a second chance, was Peter finally being given his? Did he and Wendy find each other again so that he could fix his mistakes; was it all just meant to be? Maybe it was, maybe everything from the day that he first heard Wendy telling her stories to her brothers was all leading up to this. But if hewas wrong there would be no turning back, Neverland would be gone. Peter really didn't know and there was only one way he could know, he had to see her. He had to tell everything, everything that happened to him, everything he was scared of, she had to tell everything would be all right; he had to see it in her eyes, her smile, and her voice. And the only way to do that was to go and rescue her, to rescue them all, Peter had a mission and he had to see it through.

Tink looked at Peter and she could tell by the seriousness on his face what choice Peter had made. Peter had chosen Wendy, Tink was always scared of losing Peter to that girl, but given everything that was a stake here, the very fate of magic and the balance and the world that made it all possible, maybe Tinkerbell just had to face facts this time. And besides fairies were real just like goblins were so Tink would not disappear, though she would grow old and die. But she could still be Peter's fairy for as long as she could be, she would always be by his side.

Peter turned to his fairy friend and saw the look of approval on her face; she was behind him all the way. Peter smiled and then turned to Apax, "I'll stop him, and I'll end this"

"You are a true and noble warrior" Apax told him "never let anyone tell you different"

Just then Apax looked up at the opening of the chamber, he then looked at both Peter and Tinkerbell, "come" he said "I have some things that you will need" jumping right out of the hole with Peter following him right out.

After closing the door and covering it again much to Peter's confusion. Once this was over the dark world would disappear, Apax took Peter to a small hut in his village. Peter looked around only to see the whole place was filled with weapons, swords, daggers, axes, even bows and arrows.

"Wow" Peter said looking at Tink with a smile "This is bigger than our collection in Neverland"

"Yes I believe you should find everything you need here" Apax said he then pulled out a belt with holsters for the various weapons and tossed it to Peter. "Take whatever you wish" he added

Peter quickly strapped the belt on but paused when he noticed the long pants that he had been wearing. These pants just weren't him; if Peter was going to take Isaac head on he had to at least be loyal to himself in some way. And he figured he would be wearing plenty of pants while he was growing up anyway. No if this was going to be Peter's last battle, he was going to at least have some resemblance to his old self.

Peter then grabbed a dagger and steadily started cutting away at the pants he was wearing; by the time he was done they had been turned into a pair of semi long shorts. With a twirl of the dagger and a cocky grin on his face Peter then holstered the dagger on his built. Peter then looked to see a very familiar looking sword, one with a flower shaped head and handle to it. It wasn't quite like his old sword in Neverland, but it was certainly close enough, "now this is def. me" Peter thought pulling it out and smiling. Peter then dropped the sword when he noticed another weapon he hadn't believed he'd seen before.

It looked like some kind of bow, similar to what the Indians used; only this looked different, more mechanical. Peter took out the weapon and studied it for a moment.

"That's a crossbow" Apax said pulling out a pouch of arrows and taking the crossbow from Peter, "You use it like this" he said putting an arrow on it and then shooting it right into the side of the hut.

Peter smiled, he rather liked the weapon, and it might come in handy inside Isaac's castle. Apax gave Peter the crossbow and the arrows, "take it, you will probably need it" he said turning to finally leave the hut.

"You're not coming with me?" Peter asked

"You got a better chance alone" Apax said "And I don't want to risk getting killed, if I do then I can't be reborn again"

"So that is why you re hid the chamber" Peter said matter of factly

"Yes any creature that perishes their souls pass on, there essence can't be reborn again, can't become something new. We must be both alive when we disappear, that way we can find each other again, that way we can all find each other again."

Peter just shrugged, "well it's not the first time I've been on my own" Peter said "besides if Slightly was here, the rest of my boys should be here" Peter reasoned, just then a dark thought strike him, "what if Isaac did to them what he did to both Slightly and me."

"You think we have to go into their nightmares and get them out" Peter asked looking at Tinkerbell

"Or you can just kill the sorcerer" Apax said "he cast the spell once he's dead they should all wake, either kill him or Isaac. Now you should get going, time is not on your side" Apax said with that he left the hut. After a moment Peter followed him outside only to see that he had vanished from site as did everyone else in the village. Peter looked around for a moment then quickly went back into hut. "Don't worry Wendy, I shall save you" Peter said holstering the crossbow and putting the pouch of arrows over his shoulder. Peter then saw the sword on the ground; he quickly picked it up, "Isaac" Peter said staring at the blade "I'm coming for you." Peter holstered the sword and Tinkerbell once again gave him a brief salute, it was once again time for battle.

To be continued

Wow it's been a long time since I've updated. Had a lot going in my personal life lately, mostly having to deal with work and family, the life of an adult, some days I wish I was Peter Pan, lol. Hopefully with things finally starting to work a bit in my favor I'll be updating the reminder of the story a lot faster.


	11. Rescuing and Reuniting with Old Friends

After following the same trail he and Wendy had followed before they encountered Isaac and Slightly Peter finally found Isaac's castle. He didn't have to worry much about there being resistance seeing how Isaac was sure that Peter had left the dark world. The castle was pretty hard to miss as it is the tallest man made structure in the entire world; Peter could see it without even flying.

He kept his distance and lying on the ground so not to be seen, pulled out a telescope that he had gotten from the shack of weapons. Through the telescope he could see a few ogres's guarding the entrances, but wanting to reach his friends before officially announcing his presence to Isaac, Peter decided to avoid anything that could trigger an alert.

"Okay Tink" Peter said "Where is this secret entrance?"

Tinkerbell directed Peter to point his telescope near the side wall of the castle, it wasn't hard to find since it was being guarded by one of the ogre's, Isaac must have put him there after Peter and Wendy's escape from the castle. Peter put the telescope away and silently started creeping towards the ogre who was standing guard all by himself.

"I hope I remember how to do this" Peter thought to himself while he pulled out the crossbow and armed it with one of the arrows. Peter aimed it right at the ogre's neck and after pulling the trigger watched in amazement as the ogre fell down dead.

"I like this weapon" Peter said proudly, just then Tinkerbell put her finger over her mouth reminding Peter that they were supposed to be silent.

"Sorry" Peter said whispering with a sheepish smile on his face

Tink directed Peter to where he could pull the wall open and with his fairy the two quickly got in the passageway and closed it as quickly as they could behind them. Once inside and with no one around Peter took up into the air and with Tink flying right next to him the two quickly made their way through the straight passageway.

Once they reached the end Peter listened to see if anyone was nearby and when he heard nothing he quickly pulled open the wall and was in the main chamber of the castle. Exactly the same place Tink had led Wendy and sleepwalking Peter through when they escaped earlier.

Peter looked around in awe he had never been in a place like this before, the closet being when he snuck into Hook's cabin to steal things. But this was so much bigger and far more dangerous especially since somewhere in this castle were all of Peter's friends being held prisoner. And if Peter made his presence known far too early then Isaac might hurt them just to draw him out. And it didn't help that Peter had killed one guard outside already, though it was likely that Isaac might first suspect one of the tribesmen over Peter, but it would be enough for Isaac to raise an alert.

"Ok Tink" Peter said whispering "where are they keeping the others"

"The Dungeon" Tink said simply

"And where is the Dungeon?" Peter asked

"I don't think I remember" Tink admitted "I was only there once looking for you"

Peter rolled his eyes and gave Tink an annoyed look, somehow they had to find their way into the dungeon in order to get to the others. But first they had to figure out where exactly the dungeon was. Just then Peter turned around when he heard a voice from behind them and both he and Tink quickly shot up off the ground and hid behind one of the pillars in the castle.

"I'm sick of having to play nice to those infernal brats" Isabelle said angrily walking by. Isabelle had been watching over Michael and the Twins who were currently being kept up in the castle tower. Though the tower wasn't ideal it was much better than being kept in the dungeon, at least there they were allowed to sleep on beds.

Peter looked at Isabelle having no idea who it was he was looking at and for a moment he thought that Isaac might have himself a Wendy just like he did. Tink then flew into his ear and told him all about Isabelle that she was Isaac's sister and the make out seasons the two had while Peter was mind controlled, something which bought a look of pure disgust to Peter's face. But more importantly Tink told Peter that Isabelle knew her way around the castle and would know where they could find all the others, something which bought a mischievous smile to Peter's face.

Isabelle climbed up the stairs to the tower where Michael and The Twins were all sleeping. She opened the door with a fake smile, a smile she was glad to get rid of when she saw they weren't even awake. "Thank god the little brats are asleep" Isabelle whispered to herself. Just then one of the twins woke up and looked in Isabelle's direction completely amazed, Isabelle noticed the look and with a curious expression asked the twin "and what do you find so fascinating?"

"That would be me" A voice came from behind her as something pointed placed itself right up against her head. From the coroner of her eye she could see Peter standing there with the crossbow pointed against the back of her skull.

"Guards" Isabelle was about to scream out, but before she could get the whole word out, Peter violently turned her around pushed her up against the wall and gagged her with his hand.

"We meet again" Peter said with a little smirk "Only this time I'm not your little puppet"

Isabelle had a look of complete shock on her face as she was face to face with Peter Pan. Isaac was so sure that he had defeated Peter and that Peter had gone back to Neverland. Now it was quite clear that once again Isaac had completely underestimated his enemy and now Peter had caught them with their guard down. "That stupid brother of mine" Isabelle thought to herself and what made it even worse was that Isaac's stupidity had led to her being taken hostage by Peter.

The commotion was enough to wake up Michael and the other twin who also looked at Peter with complete amazement. "Peter" they all shouted in unison

"Hi boys" Peter said cracking a smile and quickly turning to look at them before drawing his attention back to Isabelle and making sure she didn't try to do anything.

"Have you come to rescue us?" One of the twins asked

"Of course" Peter said not looking at them "Why else would I come?"

"Is Wendy with you" Michael asked excited. Michael had no idea that Wendy had been recaptured and he longed to see his sweet older sister again.

"Wendy was recaptured" Peter said seriously "but you are going to take me to her" he then said addressing Isabelle "or you are going to be very sorry"

"She must be in the dungeon" Michael said "I remember where that is"

"You do?" Peter asked a bit surprise

"We all do" said one of the twins

Peter thought for a moment, he could take Isabelle and try to force her to take him to Wendy, but for all Peter knew Isabelle could very easily lead Peter into a trap. So Peter decided that the best thing to do would be to follow the other boys into the dungeon where the others were being kept.

"Till we meet again missy" Peter said cracking a smile with that he motioned to Tink who quickly grabbed Isabelle's hair and quickly pulled her back against the wall knocking her unconscious. The boys then all left the room closing the door and leaving the unconscious Isabelle behind them once again. And lucky for Peter the boys weren't exaggerating about their memory, they had observed everywhere that they had been taken in the castle remembering structures and paintings.

After being as careful as they could be and doing their best not to seen by any guards the boys found their way into the dungeon. Peter had to admit that he was surprised by the lack of security in the main castle. Isaac seemed to be so sure of his power that he felt that the castle didn't need to be regularly guarded, but then again he had pretty much wiped out the tribesmen. Plus there were other children here that were being kept as hostages and from what Peter was told they were being forced to work in some kind of mine. "So Isaac is probably keeping the bulk of his forces watching over them rather than in the main castle" Peter thought to himself.

The other boys were all still sitting chained in their own cell and all of them had been told by Isaac and Isabelle that Peter had abandoned them simply because he didn't want to lose Neverland. They all sat there with anger and disbelief some of them even outright badmouthing Peter calling him a coward. They were currently being guarded by Slightly who sat in front of the cell with his weapon drawn. Slightly's attention was drawn away when Michael dying to rescue his older brothers came running up to the cell. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Slightly pull his sword on him.

"Michael?" John asked confused "How did you escape?"

"Yes" Slightly said coldly "how did you escape?"

"Because he's with me" a voice said from a dark coroner

Slightly and everyone all looked with shock to see Peter walking out of the shadows with his own sword drawn.

"What are you doing here?" Slightly asked "You were told to leave"

"Like I said before I'm not good at following orders" Peter said seriously

Without so much as a word Slightly quickly strike at Peter and the two started clashing swords, however this time Peter was completely ready for him. The two quickly fought and using the same move he had used to disarm Wendy when they had briefly fought in the hideout Peter disarmed Slightly and held his sword to his throat.

"Are you going to kill him?" Tootles asked from his cell

"No" Peter said "I'm going to save him" he then punched Slightly hard across the face knocking him out cold and then retrieving his keys.

Peter gave Michael and The Twins the keys to unlock the other boys and instructed Tink to stay with them while they freed them. Peter then took off into the dungeon to search for Wendy.

"Wendy, Wendy" Peter called out, Peter then turned around when he heard muffled screaming coming from one of the cells. He opened the door and saw Wendy chained to wall and gagged. She looked up at Peter her eyes completely red like she had been crying for a long time.

"Peter?" Wendy asked through her gag her face giving a look of shock and uncertainty as she wasn't sure to make of Peter's appearance.

Wendy had been so angry with Peter, more so then she had been with anyone. The thought that Peter could actually leave them all behind, that his fear could overpower him that much he would let Isaac win. Yet here he was walking up to her with a sweet smile on his face, she didn't know what to make of any of this.

For a moment she considered that this may even be some kind of trick being done by Isaac for pure pleasure. But when she looked into his eyes and saw all the run of emotions going on in there she knew that it was her Peter. Peter was about to take off her gag when he stopped and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Wendy" Peter started solemnly "There's something I need to tell you and I need to just say it, while I still have the chance"

Wendy just looked at Peter confused unsure of what was to come next

"You were right Wendy" Peter said "You were right when you said it was my greatest pretend" Peter said turning to look away from Wendy.

"I once thought like you Wendy" Peter said "I once thought exactly like you and like you I wanted to go home" Peter paused trying to keep himself from breaking down or becoming too emotional, but he couldn't keep the sad expression off his face. So he kept his head turned and didn't dare to even look at Wendy as much he wanted to.

"I went home and I found my window barred and I saw that my mother had another little boy to love, I tried to get back in but she wouldn't let me she had forgotten all about me." Peter said with a tear running down his cheek at the sad memory

"You see Wendy. Neverland welcomed me, it gave me a home when I no longer had one to go back to" Peter said sniffing a bit "I know how you felt about me but I was scared because of what happened with my mother, I loved her and needed her and she turned her back on me, I was scared you might do the same one day. I mean love is not supposed to get deeper than a mother and child."

Peter looked at Wendy not sure what to except from her but he had to say he was glad when he did. When he looked at her he could see even with her gag she was giving Peter a look of complete affection. Wendy believed that something had happened to Peter but she didn't know what, and now that he told her she didn't really blame him. Peter was right that love doesn't get deeper than a mother and child and no child should have to lose that love like that. If only Peter had just told her all this back in Neverland she could have helped him then.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is" Peter started

Just then Wendy face went from being one of affection to one of concern and she started making muffled sounds through her gag. Peter couldn't understand a word she was saying but it was enough to make him turn around. He didn't get a chance to react for a second later a large staff struck him across the face, after a moment Peter looked up to see Isabelle walking towards him.

"So Peter Pan is nothing more than a stupid little mamma's boy" Isabelle said with an angry expression "You really are pathetic" she then took another strike at Peter hitting him on the back.

"So tell me Peter if you have nothing to go back to then way are you even fighting for them?"

"Because what you are doing goes against everything I believe" Peter said getting back up

"Oh and what do you believe?" Isabelle asked mockingly "That all little children should be free to play for all eternity?" She then took another swipe at Peter with her staff only this time Peter managed to catch it.

"That no one is kept against their will" Peter said pulling the staff and knocking Isabelle to the floor

"If one wishes to be with their parents and grow up then they shall have it even if I have to kill for it" Peter said raising his voice at the last part

"So you are going to kill Isaac, I suppose then that you wish to grow up?"

Peter stared at Isabelle blankly "I don't know" Peter said honestly "Part of me does and part of me does not. But it does not matter because this is bigger than me, if I don't stop you now, everything shall be destroyed. I will not let that happen."

"And this has nothing to do with the girl?" Isabelle asked back

Peter then looked at Wendy and smiled "No it has everything to do with her. She made me feel love again, something I never thought I would feel after I lost my mother. And no child should have to lose their mother" Peter said angrily turning back to Isabelle, believe me I know.

Wendy couldn't keep the smile off her face, she truly couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. She then thought back to what her mother told her about true bravery and putting your dreams in a draw for the people you care about. If anything Peter was doing exactly that he was showing more bravery then any person could possibly show. She also couldn't believe all the bad things that she had thought about him. How could she have ever thought such horrible things about Peter, she was never going to make that mistake again.

Peter thinking that he had beaten Isabelle turned his back on her and went to free Wendy from her bonds. But just as his back was turned Isabelle jumped on Peter's back and the two literally started moving wildly throughout the entire cell, Isabelle literally clawing at Peter.

Peter managed to shove Isabelle up against a wall and he turned around with his fist raised up ready to punch her.

"You wouldn't punch a girl now would you?" Isabelle said with a smile

Peter hesitated and Isabelle used the opportunity to kick Peter in the gut making him fall to the floor. "Stupid, pathetic boy" Isabelle said with a smirk "you should have left when you had the chance"

"Hey" an angry voice with a British accent said from behind her, Isabelle turned around only to get punched in the face by Wendy. While Peter and Isabelle were fighting Michael and the twins had finished freeing all the other boys, Michael along with John then went looking for Peter and heard all the commotion going on inside the cell. When Isabelle jumped on Peter's back Michael sneaked in unnoticed and picking up the keys he had found freed Wendy from her chains.

Peter looked up to see Wendy with Michael standing right next to her, with a big smile on her face Wendy put out her hand and helped Peter up.

"I would never turn my back on you" Wendy told Peter with a smile "Ever"

Just then Isabelle started getting up again; Peter was about to pull out his dagger this time but Wendy stopped him. "A gentlemen should never strike a lady Peter" she said putting her hand on his arm, she then turned to Isabelle "that's my job"

Just as Isabelle was about to completely get her bearings Wendy appeared in front of her and punched her yet again. Isabelle moved back a bit only to get another punch in the face from Wendy but when Wendy throw a third swing to knock Isabelle out, Isabelle blocked it punching Wendy back and then grabbing her by the hair. She then kicked Wendy in the stomach and smiled as Wendy fell to the floor in the pain.

"Time to teach you a listen" Isabelle said angrily she then was about to scratch the side of Wendy's face, but before she could Wendy kicked her in the shin making her fall back against the wall.

"I think you are the one who needs a lesson" Wendy retorted before kicking Isabelle right in the gut.

Completely doubled over in pain Isabelle just angrily looked up at Wendy, "You little wrench, this is far from over!" Isabelle screamed angrily.

"Oh I think it is over" Wendy said grabbing Isabelle's face and then head butting her finally knocking her out.

"Wow" Peter said turning to Michael with a smile "How I have missed watching that"

And by this time all the other boys along with Tinkerbell had also managed to join everyone else in the cell. Everyone looked at Peter who they all had been told had gone back to Neverland due to the fact that he would lose Neverland if he stopped Isaac. Yet here he was surprising them all yet again. But this of course bought up the question of was Peter really going to grow up with them, it was a question everyone wanted to ask but no one knew how. Tootles being the most polite and humble of the boys finally decided to be the one to speak up.

"So is it true?" Tootles asked him "That you have to give up Neverland?"

Peter's good mood was interrupted by Tootles question, his expression immediately changed from a smile to a frown.

"Yes" Peter said turning to Tootles "It's true"

"But you love Neverland" Curly said "You always want to be a boy to have a fun"

"Boys if I don't stop Isaac now and he invades Earth there will be no more Neverland for anyone. You boys know just like I do that it's the world of happy thoughts and fantasy. How many of those will be there if Isaac takes over?"

"Not many I trust" John answered

"Yep" Peter said with a melancholy expression "Neverland will never be the same and even if it was there are still other boys and girls in the other world, I can't turn my back on them or on all of you."

"So you would really do this for us?" Nibs asked

Peter licked his lips and finally turned to look at everyone, "I would rather grow up a 100 times then let Isaac turn everyone into his slaves" Peter said his expression turning serious

"Part of me will always want to stay a boy forever but not at this price, never at this price"

Everyone couldn't help but smile as they were for the first time looking at Peter in a completely new light. They had always known him as this charming but aggressive boy who wanted nothing but to have fun (sometimes in some very dangerous ways). But if everyone didn't know any better they would say that boy had just managed to grow up. Maybe he wasn't entirely there yet, but just like Wendy before him he had taken his first big step. And as far as every single person in the room was concerned they were going to fight it out with Peter all the way till the bitter end.

Wendy had also been completely moved by Peter's words to the boys and before Peter could even say another word Wendy grabbed him and pulled him into a huge kiss. Peter eyes went wide at the shock and suddenness of it all before finally giving in and kissing Wendy back. Michael just looked at them with somewhat of a grossed out look on his face. While he smiled at the hidden kiss on the Jolly Roger this one looked liked a lot more than just a hidden kiss and Michael was still a long way before he would finally start noticing girls.

Once the kiss was broken Peter once again started giggling as all the bad thoughts about growing up and the memories of his past all started to seep back into the farthest reaches of his mind. And a feeling of pure ecstasy took over and he fell to the floor. Though thankfully for everyone Peter didn't release a sonic boom, he just sat on the floor giggling and blushing. But Peter did feel a lot stronger and much surer of himself then he had before.

"What was that for?" Peter asked throw his giggles

"I suppose for showing how not deficient you really are" Wendy said with a grin

Peter laughed a bit more and finally stood up before noticing all of his boys. While the nightgowns certainly looked pretty on his Wendy lady he wasn't so sure what to think seeing all of them dressed the same way.

"What are you all wearing?" Peter asked with a bit of a giggle

"This is our night attire" Nibs said simply "And you should talk, look at you Mr. dressed in black"

"I like this over that" Peter said pointing at both his outfit and the boys nightgowns "And I am not wearing that either, in fact I'm so clever I'll invent something new to wear to sleep."

Wendy just rolled her eyes, "something's never change" she thought to herself. Though as much as she hated to admit she did rather like this side of Peter, it had its own charm to it. But at the same time there were bigger things happening and they took propriety over squabbles involving cloths.

"Boys" Wendy said "We need to find a way to stop what is happening and free all the other children"

"Right" said Peter pulling out his crossbow and turning to the boys "Looks likes we have a new adventure boys" Peter said arming his weapon "Let's Go"

To be continued

Note: In case your wondering about Slightly he comes back next chapter.


	12. Confrontation

Isaac and his sorcerer looked over the hordes of creatures they had created, all of them fast asleep as none of them had been conditioned to serve Isaac and not to kill each other. There were goblins, trolls, demons and outright monsters, everything a child's worst imaginations could possibly come up with.

Isaac smiled at the site, everything was going to according to plan, as soon as they were all conditioned he was going to set them lose on London. Isaac was also considering something else. If he was going to be a good ruler he should always have a queen by his side. Granted Isaac really didn't know much about love or romance, especially considering him and Isabelle had received none from their own home. But he knew from fairy tales that all good kings had themselves a queen by their sides. And who better Isaac thought then the spunky girl he was keeping prisoner in the dungeon.

Isaac had to admit he rather liked Wendy for her courage and spunkiness, he could see the attraction that Peter himself had to her. The problem was that Wendy was too much of a goody two shoes, but Isaac knew that he could have that fixed no problem. Though he didn't want to turn Wendy into a mindless slave, just get rid of the better parts of her personality, the parts that made her so nice and sweet. He was sure that once that was gone that Wendy wouldn't be able to resist him.

"Everything is going exactly the way I want it" Isaac said with a smile

"I'm glad your pleased sir" The Sorcerer said smiling back, happy that he managed to please his master

"Yes I am, you have studied your craft well and have far exceeded my expectations. So long as you keep on performing this way you will no problems."

The two boys headed back to Isaac's throne room with the intent of meeting up with Isabelle. Isaac had told his sister to meet him there as soon as he was done checking on the army and as soon as she was done feeding Wendy's brothers. They had to plan out exactly what they were going to do once they had conquered Earth, knowing Isabelle it would likely be something involving boys.

When Isaac and his sorcerer entered they received a site that shocked them both. There was Isabelle sitting on her throne bound and gagged and sitting right next to her on Isaac's throne with one of his feet up over the arm was Peter with a cocky smile on his face.

"This a comfy throne, I wish I had one like it back in Neverland" Peter said admiring the leather throne he was sitting on

Isaac looked at Peter with a mix of shock and anger, "What are you still doing here? Did you not understand what I told you?" He asked angrily

"Perfectly" Peter said back "And you know what? As much as I hate growing up, I hate the idea of you conquering the other world even more. Besides what kind of place is Neverland even going to be if you're ruling the world and making sure no one has happy thoughts?"

Isaac just smiled, "Peter, Peter you never could get the bigger picture, now could you? Well let me explain it to you."

"Why we should we bow down to them, depending on their thoughts to make our worlds. If anything we should control them and their thoughts and dreams, we should be making our worlds the way we want them to be."

"That's not how it works Isaac" Peter finally said sternly and getting up from his seat

"Who says?" Isaac asked angrily "Who says how it all works or how it's supposed to work? We have the power Peter, the power to do anything, to be beyond just boys, we have the power of gods, we can be gods."

"I just wanted to have fun" Peter said matter of factly crossing his arms

"I just wanted to have fun" Isaac mimicked in a mocking tone "Well there's your problem, you're all about just having fun, about being always a boy, you never realized what power you truly had and just what you could have done with it."

Peter didn't know what power he truly had, though he had always been tied to Neverland he never really thought of it all that way. Peter never really bothered to think much of anything outside of his task at the moment; it had never really occurred to him that he was something of a god. But that's more or less what he was and its way everyone in Neverland except for pirates basically worshiped him. But it didn't matter for Peter, god or no god Peter had his limits and he wasn't about to let Isaac steam roll right over them.

"It doesn't matter anymore Isaac" Peter said drawing his sword "I'm not going to let you do this"

"Always want to play the hero huh" Issac said with a sigh "I guess in the end nothing really changes"

Isaac snapped his fingers and out from behind him came many of his Ogre guards, all of who surrounded Peter.

"Shame to" Isaac said with a smile "There was a time when I was really hoping we could have been friends, but no, you had to go and slice my eye."

"Good times" Peter said with a smile

"Yes well I'm going to have my good times. I may not be able to kill you but I can still beat you to a bloody pulp and put you right back where you started, which is as my mindless servant. And my sister's boy toy." Isaac added looking at his bound and gagged sister who just glared at him angrily

"Oh and by the way your little lady friend, I'm going to have her fixed and she is going to rule by my side"

Peter's look went from playful to completely angry at this point; one was going to do anything to his Wendy lady, not Hook and especially not Isaac. But Isaac was right about one thing the time for talking was officially over.

"You know Isaac there is one thing that did change about me from the last time we saw each other" Peter said in a harsh voice

"Really and what's that?" Isaac said with an over confident smirk

"This" Peter said before letting out a loud crow and in an instant all the other children led by Wendy charged into the room catching Isaac guards completely by surprise. All of them were armed having made a stop at Isaac's armory with a little help from Isaac's sister who wanted nothing more than to keep her head on.

Just as quickly as they came charging in Peter went and lounged at Isaac but was quickly blocked by one his guards and the two engaged in combat. Peter managed to quickly dispose of him before another one quickly attacked him. The other boys quickly disposed whoever they were fighting, Peter had taught them all well.

Unfortunately the three Darling children really weren't as well verse in combat as their other friends. And this had been their second battle while the others had spent quite some time battling both pirates and Indians. Also when it came down it to the pirates were cutthroat thieves and not true soldiers or warriors, Isaac's soldiers were all trained to protect him. This is why Peter made it clear that they had to take the ogres down quickly and not get into a dragged out fight.

That didn't help things especially with Wendy who was the most reluctant to outright kill anyone. The closet she had come was when she and John ducked under two pirates making them accidentally run each other through. This came as a big disadvantage when one of the ogres disarmed Wendy; she managed to dodge its attack but ended up being backed into a coroner by the ogres and another who had joined it.

Wendy called out for help which quickly caught Peter's attention while he was chasing both Isaac and his sorcerer and killing anyone who got in his way. He then quickly flew over to where Wendy was and decapitated one and ran through the other. Just then he looked back to see that Isaac had managed to grab his sister and tossed her over his shoulder and along with his sorcerer were making their way towards a secret exit that opened up in the wall.

"No" Peter cried out as he grabbed his crossbow, quickly armed it and aimed right at Isaac's head as he was heading into the passage. Though he had fired too late as Isaac and Isabelle had already gone through, however he had fired early enough to strike the sorcerer killing him instantly.

Just then the entrance closed up and Peter flew over trying to open it again but finding it completely sealed from the other side. There was nothing that even Tink could do to open it even with all of her fairy strength. Peter finally noticing his fairy glared at her with an angry, judgmental look.

"You should have stopped them Tink" Peter said meanly

If Tink had been paying attention she probably would have, but she was helping the others deal with the ogres that were in the room attacking them.

"It is not her fault" Wendy said "she was helping the rest of us"

Peter knew that Wendy was right but after everything that had happened he just wanted to kill Isaac and get it over with. Just then Peter finally noticed the sorcerer who was lying on the ground dead, an arrow having gone right through his head. Peter just stared at the body, he had killed many times in Neverland but every time he had forgotten about it right after. It's the thing that made killing so easy for him and while he had every intention of ending Isaac, seeing this boy just lay dead and not forgetting it made him feel very uneasy. Not to mention that he knew that he was the one who did it, the arrow came from his crossbow. Peter knew he shouldn't be feeling so bad for what he did since this was Isaac's sorcerer after all, but up until then he never really had to face a person he had actually killed before.

Wendy looked at Peter who was just staring at the boy with a blankness expression and knew that he was dealing with true guilt probably for the first time in a long time. And she was correct as Peter had never had to deal with guilt since he lived in Kensington Gardens and the last thing he had ever felt guilty about was leaving his mother. She really didn't know to what to say, as much as she liked to think that she had all the answers she was still just a girl.

Wendy was about to put her hand on his shoulder when they both got distracted by the sound of Tootles calling to them both.

"It's Slightly" he said excitedly "He's woken up, he's back"

Wendy quickly ran over to the scene where the boys were all gathered around their friend who was shaking his head and trying to get his bearings.

"Where am I?" Slightly asked confused

"What is the last thing you remember?" John asked

"I remember being dragged away by these giant trolls" Slightly said "They bought me to this boy and I think he cast some kind of strange spell. After that I think I was having some strange dream of being all alone with no around and searching forever"

"That must have been your nightmare" Wendy informed him

Upon seeing Wendy, Slightly got up and gave her a big hug so happy to see his adopted cousin again. He then hugged the rest of his family completely happy to finally be back with them all. He knew that as long as they were all together they could overcome anything. Just then it also occurred to him that he had left his friend Sarah, the girl that he had often had play dates with and who he secretly liked in those mines, along with many other children that were trapped down there.

"Sarah" Slightly asked "she is all right?"

"I certainly hope so" John said

"We have to help those other children" Wendy added "While there is still time"

Just then everyone turned to look at Peter who along with Tink had retrieved a blanket and were putting it over the body of the sorcerer. Peter then did a bow of respect that had been taught to him by the Indians a long time ago.

When he was done he turned to finally face the others and saw that his friend and most trusted lost boy was finally awake. It looked liked Apax was right when he said that killing the sorcerer would free Slightly.

"Good to have you back Slightly" Peter said

"Have you come to save us again?" Slightly asked

"Of course I have" Peter said crossing his arms and smiling trying to emulate his old cocky self, though as this adventure wore on that persona seemed harder and harder to keep up.

"Did you really think you were all going to have this adventure without me?"

"So what's our next plan" Tootles asked "Especially now that Isaac has gotten away."

"Well there are still all those children that Isaac has prisoner" Wendy said

"Yeah including my Sarah" Slightly said "I have to save her"

Peter looked at Slightly with a surprised look, his soft spoken passive friend had himself a lady friend, for some reason Peter never would have thought Slightly to be the type. Then again he had to remind himself that there was still a lot that he really didn't know.

"All right everyone" Peter said first triumphantly and then seriously "Let's go to work"

To be continued


End file.
